Wanting More
by FaTaL DiStRaCtIoN
Summary: If the odds were against you would you continue to fight or give up? How far would you go for your dream? Could you ever walk away from it, just give it all up for someone you love? Check it out you won't be disappointed!
1. Her Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the movie The Fast and the Furious, although I would love to….::evil laugh::…..I do own the characters that you do NOT recognize from the film!! 

Author's note: This is my first fic ever!! SoOoOo be nice, try anyway..lol. I really want to know what you guys think, drop me some ideas on how you want the story to go and I'll try and do it. Now on with the story!! ~~KC~~

I moved to L.A. about a month ago not knowing what to expect, I was an east coast girl and adventure usually wasn't my thing. Well yet again nothing worked out as planed anyway. So let's start from the beginning , and by the way I'm Heather.

My life was great when I was younger I had tons of friends, loving parents , and anything I wanted, within reason. I knew what I wanted to do since I was 5 years old, a vet or a marine biologist, that is ,taking an instant love for animals. But as I got older things started to change, they got worse. My parents weren't so loving anymore, either high, drunk , or both. If someone would have told me that I was going to be a racer when I was younger I would have simply laughed and call 'them crazy. I was never really into cars until I turned 14 and started to realize how my live long dream of being a vet wasn't happening, how having my own farm and my parents helping me was no longer an option. I lost my friends cause I barley went to school, what was the point? I guess you could say I fell into the wrong crowd but I didn't seem to think so. They boosted cars and showed me all the tricks of the trade, took me in and gave me what they could. They were my friends, my family, my everything. It took me a year to learn everything, but cars turned into my passion my way of life, my escape. I remember when I boosted my first car, Porsche 911 turbo. Ever since that I was hooked no longer doing it for the money but for the pure adrenaline rush, the natural high. I even got a name, The Untouchable, cops couldn't catch me and everyone wanted to drive like me. No one ever taught me how to drive I just got it the car and it all sort of came to me, like I done it before. Pretty soon I was the best car boost the cops ever known and even made the front page once. Sure the money was good but I never touched it, there was never a reason. I was 17 when they caught me, one of my 'FRIENDS' lead me into a trap and I was put away for 3 years. Word to the wise, never trust anyone!

They never found the money, never found the 200,000 grand that was hidden in a floor board in my room. Sure they looked but gave up and figured I spent it. Stupid asses! When I got out I bought a car, A Lancer Evolution 8 it had a look to it that just pulled me in. I fixed it up and started to race missing the rush, the escape. When I was 21, I met and thought I fell in love with this guy Mark. My other mistake. I was so use to being by myself that, it felt wrong to love someone else and to be loved in return. I got use to it and found out that I enjoyed having someone around who loved cars and racing as much as me and loved me. But I found out how wrong I was.

It was our 2 year anniversary so I left work early. I stopped and got candles, flowers, movies, romantic stuff so we could just stay home and relax. There was a surprise waiting for me alright, though it wasn't what I wanted. I crept through the door trying to be quiet, and went to our room to put the stuff down. Mark was there alright along with some skank he probably picked off the street, on OUR anniversary, of all days! I was crushed, but I should have known nothing that I love lasts long in my life , why would it start now? I was interrupted as he ran out of the bedroom dragging the skank with him and throwing her out the door naked. "Baby your home early" he said sweetly. "Don't baby me asshole, what is today?" I asked knowing he didn't have a clue. "Ummm…Friday. Why is that special?"  
"OUR 2 year anniversary is today, but I guess you were to busy to remember." I yelled stomping to the bedroom to pack.

  
"Where are you going?"   
"Far from you!" I spat.

Then he did what I least expected, he punched me sending me to the floor. I couldn't believe it, the only guy I loved hurt me in more ways than I can even begin to describe. 'What a lovely present' I thought bitterly. I kneed him in the groin after the second punch sending him on his knees, and thrust my knee up connecting hard with his face, he fell back. I started to run when he grabbed me ankle and twisted pulling me down, making my side hit the floor first. I heard a crack, not good. " You bitch!" he yelled twisting my arm behind my back so I couldn't move so he could get in front of me. "Your going to pay for that sweetheart" he said it so lovingly it send chills down my spine. I spit at him, running out of things to do and was rewarded with a punch to my stomach. He tried to hit me again in the face but I dodged it, and managed to slip my hand free from his grasp and kick him in the head until he didn't move anymore. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car not bothering to pack, but I did grab the money. I got in and my Lancer roared to life, I slammed the accelerator to the floor and was gone.

So here I am now, my new home, L.A. I got an apartment, not really wanting a house, it was just me. I was close to the beach, had my car, and wasn't dead yet so I guess I was making process. Took me long enough, being 23, I still didn't know what I wanted and probably never would. Tonight was going to be different though, there was a race and I was going. 


	2. Race Nite

****

Disclaimer: As always I Don't own anyone you seen in The Fast and The Furious but I do own the ones that aren't in the move!!

Author's Note: Hey I just want to say thanks for all those who reviewed and I'm glad you like the story. If you guys have any ideas let me know. For those of you who didn't review….come on just hit the button and tell me what you think! With no further comments, on to the story……

****

Heather's POV:

I got there around 10:30, not knowing how they ran things or what to expect. I was casually dressed in jeans and a white tank, not flashy like a lot of the other girls who seemed to be there only to hang off guys arms, that wasn't my style and guys were pigs.  
"Hey baby, I haven't seen you before, what's your name sugar?"   
" Heather and yours?" oh yea this guy was definitely a playa…..  
"Edwin" he said and smoothly putting his arm around me. I backed up,   
"I'm nobody's baby I just came here to race"   
"Your waiting for Toretto, he'll be here soon" I just looked at him.  
"He's the best, the King of the Streets, you better be fast baby." I just glared at him and as if on cue sounds of hot import supped up racing engines filled the air and arrived in a V formation.

A big, bald muscled man stepped out of his Mazda first and 6 others did the same. Girls surrounded him, while he simply enjoyed the attention. 'So this is the King of the Streets? Seems like an asshole to me, ego was to damn big, but the guy with black hair and greens eyes with the yellow skyline seemed more my type.' I thought smiling. I noticed that Edwin made his way over and was talking to him glancing over at me from time to time. Edwin walked over to me followed by Toretto and friends.  
"So you want to race me huh?" he said while his eyes traveled all over my body pissing me off 'Who did this guy think he was, God's gift to women? Well I wasn't biting'  
"Yea or are you to busy letting the skanks play with your dick, seeing how they probably did more than once" I said coldly not having time for this. The bastard laughed, he actually had the balls to laugh at me.  
"You got the money to back that mouth up girl?"  
"You got the balls to race me?" I asked noticing a girl with dark wavy hair, tan complexion, smirk at me.  
"Where's your ride?" I just turned around and walked away not really caring if he followed me or not. 

****

Dom's POV:

Of course we were late, Letty and Mia taking forever to get ready, some things will never change, but others did. Letty and I were no longer together. The relationship went downhill and I decided to end it before anyone really got hurt and I knew it would be Letty. She was pissed but understood where I was coming from and I hurt her to many times already, she deserved better. Things pretty much stayed the same, she was more of a best friend than anything else and I decided it worked out better this way. Jesse lived, V was fine and Brian came back although I wasn't that thrilled at first but he made Mia happy.   
  
When we finally got to the race, the skanks were all over me hearing me and Letty were not a couple anymore. Edwin came over soon after telling me I had competition and that she was a tough one, so I followed him and boy was he right. She had long dark brown hair, her skin was pale but suited her making her ocean blue eyes stand out, which made you notice her full glossy lips. She wore a white tank that had Bite Me written in blue Flames, and showed off her toned stomach, her jeans were about 3 sizes to big, but I was sure I would find long toned legs underneath. I licked my lips as my eyes roamed her body, she was hot and wore no makeup, she didn't need it and had on more clothes than half the girls there. We talked for a little drawing a crowd and getting a smirk out of Letty. This girl definitely had attitude and wasn't like the others. 

No One's POV:  
  
She showed him her black Lancer w/ lighting bolts all over it. He called Jesse over who opened the hood and read off the parts that were under it. Dom smiled, she knew her shit, "Your in, lets roll" he announced and everyone followed orders getting in their cars and relocating at the pre-picked race spot where Heather, Dom, Edwin, and some Asian kid were at. Leon was listening to the scanners, getting the all clear before beeping Hector to start the race. Hector raised his hands and engines roared to life waiting to launch forward, to take the lead.  
  


  



	3. 2 Fast

****

Disclaimer: You already know I'll only own the ones not in the movie.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews!! Any ideas on how the story should go? I hope more people let me know what they think but I'm having fun writing this and hope you guys like reading it! Chapter 3 awaits….

Hector dropped his hands and the cars were off fighting for the lead. Dom shot out first followed by Heather leaving Edwin and the Asian dude to fight their own battle. Dom was about 2 car leads in front but Heather was gaining on him pretty fast, not giving up with out a fight especially to this cocky shit. They were going about 140 when she caught up with him, the finish line in sight. Her finger itched for the little red button, but knowing if not press at the right time it would do nothing for her. They were neck and neck when she finally hitting the button and crossed over the line with Dom right beside her. 

Shit, it was a tie and she never tied before. It was either win or lose, not in between and the look on Dom's face told her that he never did either. She got out of the car and all eyes were on her, she was officially someone now, she tied with the King himself….oh goodie! Hector walked over to them, all smiles and handed them each half of the money. 4 grand wasn't bad. She sure as hell wasn't complaining.   
"What's your name girl?" he asked  
"Heather"   
"Dominic Toretto but call me Dom" he said smiling holding out his hand, she took it but let go soon after she heard the guy in the Skyline yell "Cops, Cops go!" She just stood there a second, watching people scramble for their cars like mad men, if you stood there to long you would either get run over, trampled, or arrested and none were appealing. She got in her car and sped away and of course like always there were 3 cop cars on her ass. 'OH for the love of God, they really need 3 cops on just me while everyone else was getting away.' she muttered as she rounded a corner losing one of them. She just put in her CD and let the music flow through the car, they did not know who they were dealing with. She turned into an alley an that's when she spotted him, running! 'Why is he running does he really expect to get far? Where was his car? And why did I out of the 300 racers have to turn down this alley while he was running?' She cursed and pulled up next to him, "You better get your cocky ass In here unless you plan on going to jail." He quickly got in, hoping she was as good as a driver that he thought she was. She slammed the car into gear and took off like and bullet out of the alley and swung a wide left, missing a Mack truck by mere inches but was rewarded when cop number 2 slammed into it, head on. Dom was clutching the 'oh shit' bar , as he called it, the hole time not knowing if he would get out of this alive. She took another left and then a right, but hit the brakes and hit reverse. She backed into an old parking garage turned the car off, waiting. Her car, being pitch black, definitely was a plus and the cop flew right by. Dom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Where did you learn to drive like that?" he asked as she started the car and pulled out.  
"Don't know, I just got in a car one day and knew what to do. Don't ask, cause I can't explain it."  
"Wasn't going to."  
She just raised her eye brow giving him a your-full-of-shit look but he just shrugged looking out the window giving her directions.  
  
They arrived at Dom's house in a total of 5 minutes and as always the party was in full swing.  
"You coming in.. at least for a beer for saving my cocky ass?" he said all to smugly.  
"As much fun as that sounds, I have to work tomorrow." she said wanting to get out of here, but he wouldn't get his hot ass out of the car. ' Did I just say HIS hot ass? I really must be more tired than I thought, damn him I should of left him in the frigging alley."  
"I'm only getting out of this car on one condition….. Meet me at the garage tomorrow at noon and we'll talk." he said wondering if she was even listening to him.  
"Sure I'll just tell my boss that the Almighty powerful Dominic Toretto wants to see me and I'll run right over." He laugh long and hard, she was a stitch.   
"Well it looks like I'll be spending the night right here then." he spoke getting comfortable. 'He sure as hell was persistent' Heather thought gripping the steering wheel in frustration.  
"Do you always get your way?" she asked annoyed  
"Yes" he answered closing his eyes  
"Fine I'll be there at noon tomorrow, just get the hell out of my car! She pointed to the door. He did as she said and leaned against the window.  
"If I get fired it's your ass" she said making it perfectly clear.  
"What about my ass?" he said with a goofy smile. A few colorful phrases flew out of her mouth but hit the accelerator and sped off, becoming a spec in the distance. Dom smiled and turned around to see the team looking at him. He just shook his head and told Jesse to check out the plate number. Dom also remember seeing UNTOUCHABLE tattooed around her left wrists but what did it mean?***  


**__**

Next Day:

Of course she was late the next day and got read the riot act about how its not a good way to start off the job but he would let it slid. Heather mentally cursed Dominic for being an ass and went to work waiting tables at Cha Cha Cha. Noon came fairly to quick for her taste but she need a break, not liking the look this scum ball was giving her. He was there all day just watching her, it creep her out and wished he would leave. She was about to go to the garage when the pain in the ass walked in and sat down. She smirked at him.   
"I was just about to go but you came here instead what a wonderful surprise" she said, her sarcasm obvious.  
"Cup of coffee please…." he said looking up at her.  
"It's back their to your right and when your back there get me a cup to a cream and 3 sugars." she said sitting down across from him.  
"Aren't you suppose to get it for me , you are the waitress after all?"  
"I'm on break and I'm not your waitress……" she didn't get to finish when her boss passed him telling her there were customers and the guy in the far corner was asking for her. 'O great the creep!' she though and tried to tell her boss that but he wouldn't hear it and walked away. Dom looked amused and watched her walk over to the guy. She got over to him and asked if he wanted anything else. He said yea and stood up. He grabbed her ass and whispered in her ear "I want you, and I tip really well." while his other hand went for her chest. Before she had a chance to knee the bastard in the groin, he was on the ground holding his now broken nose while a very pissed off Dom stood over him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.  
"What an asshole, perv." she said ripping off her apron.  
" Your done working there, come on follow me home…… you alright?" he asked looking concerned.  
"Yea I would have been alright but Thank you." she replied sincerely.  
"Come on lets get out of here." he said climbing into his Rx-7, waiting for her to follow him. 

They got to the garage later than expected because of so much traffic. Everyone was done lunch and back under the car they were previously working on. Dom walked in followed by Heather, which made everyone look up, knowing exactly who she was. She tied Dom. Dom told her this was her knew job and she was shocked. She hugged him and thanked him again, maybe he wasn't the cocky ass she though he was. He introduced her to the guys and told her Letty and Mia were at the store and she would see them later. He went to his office to see if Jesse found anything on her. He was a little surprised. After Dom left, the guys swarmed her asking questions. She seemed to fit in good with them and liked being around them especially Leon, he was fine as hell and had a personality to match. Vince or V as he kept telling her to call him was more of a brother figure, but nice no the less. Jesse was the baby of the group and seemed really good with the computer. Brian was cute to but she seen him hugging Mia so she figured they were together, but he seemed to have this play - it cool- attitude. She liked it fit his surfer look, and was great to talk to. Even though she just met them, it felt like they've know each other for years, and for the first time in years it felt like she had a family again. Dom came out of his office then.  
"Heather, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked and she followed him. 'I spoke to soon…………' she muttered knowing her past was gonna come back and bite her in the ass. 


	4. 2 Furious

****

Disclaimer: You already know ..…..J 

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the help guys!! I hope more people review but I'm happy that anyone did. J As long as I keep getting reviews I'll try to update everyday or close to it. Here is another chapter…..

Heather followed Dom to his office and he shut the door and sat down. "Jesse ran a check on you, Mrs. Untouchable." 'Oh shit, I'm screwed, should I lie or tell the truth? Lie , Truth, Lie, Truth…….'   
"Why did you boost cars?"  
'Oh fu*k it I'll be honest'  
"It's a long story" she said flatly  
"I've got time" he said watching her like a hawk. She told him about how she use to have the perfect life, friends , family, the whole bit but her parents got laid off so they were depressed all the time eventually losing the house, everything she owned. How they got into drugs, dealing them, using them whatever or how they would drink until they passed out, which left her to her own devices on the streets. So she met some people in a gang who boosted cars and had the life, so they taught her everything she knows. She told him she use to do it for the money to keep her ass off the street but soon after she did it for the rush, the speed. That's how she got her name cause the cops could never catch her, she continued by showing him the tattoo on her wrist, which finally made sense now. But one of her friends turned on her and set her up leading to her arrest and was put away for 3 years.  
"So how was Lompoc?" she asked wanting to know if he would answer. He looked at her leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

  
"I'm not the only one who does my homework Dominic"   
"Well now you know my life story and I read yours so I'm going back to work." she stated and walked out. He sat there a moment thinking. ' She was honest about it, most people would try to lie to keep the job' But he was just looking out for his team. He had a feeling there was more to the story, but he wasn't going to push. She had serious trust issues though, 'Well I guess so, her "Friend" is why she was caught and put away' he though making him remember how Brian almost did the same thing . 

They worked till about 6 when Dom decided it was time to go home. Letty and Mia closed the store first and walked over to the garage. Heather finally got to meet the two and found she liked them both. Mia and Letty seemed like complete opposites though, but were friends none the less. Letty made the first move.  
"You're the girl who tied Dom and gave him shit aren't ya?" she said remember her. Heather laughed, "Yea that was me."  
"You've got skills girl." she said walking over to help the guys.  
"I'm Mia and Letty's right Dom hasn't come up against someone as good as you for a long time."  
"Thanks Mia, and I'm Heather." 

  
Everyone seemed to like Heather, and enjoyed her company. She fit right in. They ate dinner and watched a movie Mia and Brian were on the love seat together, Vince and Jesse were on the floor about 2 feet away from the TV, Leon and Letty were in the other love seat, Dom was on the couch and Heather was next to him, there was no where else to sit. Instead of watching the movie her mind wandered to Mark, the bastard. 'How could he cheat on me? On their 2 year anniversary, and he hit me, not once but a couple times.' She cringed, not knowing she did it which got Dom's attention. They were watching house on haunted hill when Dom leaned over and spoke, "You scared?" Heather looked at him amused "Petrified." she said while finishing off her beer, but in a way that was true. She was petrified what Mark would do if he found her.  
"Come here" Dom whispered and she moved over sitting almost on top of him , when he pulled her into his lap.   
"I'll protect you." he cooed in her ear, but she wasn't sure which question he was answering. She lost all train of thought as she fell into a blissful sleep. 

****

::Next Day:: 

Heather woke up slowly realizing whose bed she was in and whose arm was around her waist. Only one conclusion came to her mind…..Dom and rolled over to confirm it, she was right.

  
"Hey" he managed to get out before the yawn took over.  
"How did I get here?"  
"You don't remember, damn you were good."  
"WHAT?!?! O god no I must have been trashed last night." she said rubbing her head, feeling the migraine that was soon to come, while Dom smiled. He was playing with her.  
"But you weren't that good cause I would have remembered." she remarked, not believing him and got out of bed. She saw she was in one of Dom's shirt and her face went pale, and Dom busted out laughing.  
"Damn you Toretto!! And your sick little game, dickhead" she spat and looked for her clothes wherever the perv put them.

  
"Oh your gonna pay for that girl" he playfully added as he chased her down the stairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast when Heather flew down the stairs with Dom hot on her trail. Everyone was staring at Heather trying not smirk but she caught on.  
"What?" and Mia pointed to what she had on and that's when she remember she was in one of Dom's shirts. Everyone started busted out laughing, and she shot Dom a death glare. She got an apple off the table and threw it at the back of Dom's head.  
"I don't know what would posses anyone to sleep with you, Dominic you ass." she finished and ran upstairs to change.

She was the last one to the garage, finding her clothes a half hour later shoved behind his dresser. Oh he was gonna pay. She got to the garage and everyone's eyes were on her, even the Dom, the bastard. Around lunch she couldn't take it anymore so she left and went to the store. She went in the back and grabbed a beer, not caring who was there. "You ok?" Mia asked concerned  
"Guys are such pricks!" Heather fumed  
"You just noticed that?" Letty asked not even bothering to look up from her car magazine.  
"Did you sleep with him?" Mia asked curiously. Heather spit out her beer.  
"NO! who would ever want to ? Yea I was drunk last night and fell asleep on the couch. Paybacks a bitch though and he's on my shit list." Letty and Mia watched as she stood there, staring into space thinking of a way to get back at him.   
"Damn girl, you better chill, you look like your about to kill him."  
"Don't tempt me Let." Heather replied, making all three of them laugh.  
"Everyone has a weakness, what does he love the most?"  
"His car." Mia chimed in.  
"Perfect." Heather smiled, an idea already formed and shared it with Letty and Mia.  



	5. Mud balls

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: I Love the reviews…thanks!! So I don't update for awhile but I had tests and a 5 page report due but TGIF!! Here's the newest chappie….

It was Friday and the race was in a few hours, so they closed up early and went home to chill out for a little. Mia told Brian to take the guys out for a little, so she could clean, which always worked cause she always out them to work. They left and their plan was a Go. It took her a couple of days, but she found it, a car that looked almost identical to Dom's. Well whatever was left that is. She found it in a junk yard and got it. She had it towed to the house and backed in to the driveway as Letty drove his original car around back into the garage. They waited for the guys to get home, eager to see the look on Dom's face when he saw his baby (what was left of it anyway) sitting in the driveway. Heather couldn't wait and even practiced keeping a straight face. She heard the Supra coming up the street and grabbed Letty running out the door. Dom noticed right away, his face was priceless, Letty had to turn away or she would have busted out laughing.  
"What the fu*k happened?" he roared.

  
"We had a little accident." Heather said.  
"A little accident, you totaled my car. What were you doing in the first place?" he boomed while walking around it with a shocked expression, along with the rest of the guys who were speechless. 'We were in an "accident" and all he can say is you totaled my car, not are you ok or calmly ask what happened? Thank God we weren't in a real accident, we'd be on are death bed and he'd still be yelling about how we totaled his car.' Letty answered him this time, she was more composed, but still had a hint of a smile.

  
"We took your car since it was the only one not blocked in and went o the store to get something for Mia. We were coming home, stuck at a light when a Mac truck swung to wide and slammed into us. He just kept going so luckily Heather had her cell and called a toe truck to come pick us up. The car flipped once but flipped back over and the driver of the toe truck just put it in the driveway. He just left, were okay thanks for asking. Sorry about your car." Letty pulled it off perfectly and Dom believed every word, except sorry.  
"You know how much money and work I put into this car? Now it looks like it belongs in some junk yard. Fu*k now what am I going to race." he swore loudly. He looked like he was just told the world was going to end, making Heather, Letty and Mia crack up laughing. Dom was not happy.

  
"What the fu*k could you possibly be laughing at?" he yelled  
"The look on your face." Heather managed to get out between laughs while Letty walked around back and got his car. She drove it on the street and got out to see a confused look on Dom's face. Heather was laughing so hard, she couldn't stand up, tears were running down her cheeks and her stomach her like hell. The guys and Dom finally put it together, the guys were laughing, Dom wasn't. Heather's laughs finally subsided and was able to talk.  
"Tell me Dom how does it feel? Paybacks are a bitch. You should have saw your face, I wish I had a camera. Its what you would call a Kodak moment." she said smiling.  
"Damn girl you got his ass good, remind me not to piss your ass off." Leon chuckled.  
"Payback has a whole new meaning." Brian whispered to the guys who nodded and agreed smiling. Dom ran after her wanting to catch her real bad. She ran around the car double,  
"You think you're the only one who plays the game? Kind of sucks when your on the receiving end doesn't it Toretto?" he smiled The game wasn't over yet. She faked him out and ran around the opposite side but he caught her leg pulling her to the ground underneath him. He pinned her arms above her head and waited until she stopped struggling.  
"Looks like you've just lost." he whispered in her ear but she just smiled. He leaned back and was about to stand up when she kicked him in the head with her leg making him hit the ground next to her. Meanwhile the guys and Letty were sitting down on the hood of the car watching the two, while Mia shook her head.   
  
"V go make popcorn." Leon teased. V just snorted and gave him a dirty look.  
"Make your own god damn popcorn." he said which made everyone laugh, remembering. They looked over to Dom and Heather who were side by side covered in mud, panting. Dom got up and headed to the house when she threw a mud ball, missing terribly and nailing Leon right in the face. That's when everyone got involved, they were running around throwing mud balls at each other and playing around. It felt good, no one has done it in a while and they had a great time.  



	6. All shook up

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming!! lol

After everyone fought for the showers and got dressed they were late. And of course Mia, Letty and Heather weren't ready yet.   
"Light a fire under yours asses, lets go!" Dom boomed up the stairs.  
"Oh hold on to your dick already." Letty yelled back which made Heather and Mia laugh.

Letty came down first wearing a black leather mini skirt with a tie on each side followed by slits. Her red tank top had "Bitch" written in rime stones, while her hair was pulled loosely in a pony tail with strands falling out. She had the slightest touch of shimmer eyes shadow and just a glossing of cherry lip balm and always her flame boots.

Mia followed with leather pants, that looked to be a second skin, they had blue flames coming up her legs. She wore a baby tee the same color as the flames on her pants that had Chinese designs on it which read beautiful in small letters under it. Her make up was heavier than Letty's but not caked on either. She completed the look with her hair in a bun with strands framing her face and sandals to show off her toe rings.

Heather was the last one to come down and very hesitant at that. She wasn't use to wearing such clingy, showy clothes she liked them baggy. Of course Letty picked them out. Her shirt looked like a bandana it tied once in the back and came to a V showing off her toned stomach and belly button ring. Her leather skirt was a little longer than Letty's but not by much. She had little makeup on just eye shadow, eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. Her hair was down with little braids here and there with a pair of black boots on , courtesy of Letty.

"It's about fucking time." Dom said as he grabbed his keys and headed to the door but not before he checked the girls out and gave a small whistle.  
"Lets roll" he commanded and everyone followed him out the door and got in their cars.

**__**

Heather's POV: 

It was packed when we got their but when we pulled up everyone just parted letting Team Toretto right in the center of attention. I think all the attention got to Dom's head a little to much, it was like he was a god or something. Well he is the King of La or King of the sluts, I still haven't decided. I was pulled out of my thoughts when some one from behind picked me up and spun me around. It was V.  
"Jesus Christ V, you scared the shit out of me!" I said calming down.  
"You look good." he whispered as he looked me up and down.  
"I don't know its just not me…you no?"  
"Yea cause you don't want to look like a slut or nothing we have enough here."  
"Vince!" I swatted at him while he laughed at me.  
"I'm kidding you look fine, just don't bend over or pull on your shirt, you'll be giving people a show." He chuckled as I looked at him not amused.  
"Oh and I suppose 'I haven't had a shower in 3 days' look works huh?"  
"Yea a lot of women like their men rough and mean looking." I busted out laughing  
"What women…I don't see any" I had to lean back on my car or I would of fell on the ground from laughing to hard.  
"You really are one of a kind V."I teased. He smiled.   
"You no it." he defended as he walked away over to Jess who was looking at a Mitsubishi Spyder.  
I liked where I was, I had a family. I had a feeling that it wasn't gonna last long but I pushed it aside maybe my luck was changing.

**__**

Letty POV: 

I sat on the hood of my car and watched how the skanks each tried to jumped on Dom's dick. They probably already have once or twice knowing him. Mia and Brian were on the Supra making out, V, Leon and Jess were trying to get laid and I was here all alone. I looked over and saw Heather leaning on her car not really doing much so I walked over. This chick was cool, and was a hell of a racer.  
"What ch ya doing girl?"  
"Waiting for dickhead over there to start the race but I guess he's to busy." Letty laughed. She didn't seem to be to fond of Dom like 99.9% of the girls here that was always a plus.  
"Where's Mia?"  
"Where do you think her and Brian can't keep their hands off each other for more than 2.5 seconds." They both laughed at that. Letty could defiantly be friends with this girl, after all they were a lot a like.

**__**

No ones POV: 

Dom finally got out of the circle of skanks and made plans to race. It was two races 2 g buy in for each of them. Letty and Leon were racing tonight. They got in their cars and went to the street where the races would begin. Letty was up first and she had no competition she beat everyone by 3 car lengths when she crossed over the line and collected her money. Leon was next, while Heather listen to the scanners. He also won, no one could keep up with the Skyline, well except Brian's Supra. No cops came that night there were to many murders and burglars to keep them busy. Dom announced party at his house and everyone was invited.  


When the team got back to the house it was already jam packed with people, and music could be here half way down the street, at least the neighbors were away. Heather was just going to go home when Letty tapped on her car window and pulled her out of the car.

  
"Come on girl have fun for once, besides I need someone to get drunk with." Letty smiled as Heather shook her head.  
"What the hell…." Heather said as she followed Letty into the house full of all kinds of people. 

There was people everywhere and any kind of drink you could imagine. Jesse was already making out with some girl while Leon sat with one on his lap and Vince played the guitar to some of the skanks.

While Dom was talking to Hector and Edwin Letty dug through his stash and pulled out bottles of Vodka and Tequila.  
"Are new best friends." Letty remarked evilly  
"Dom's going to kill us." Heather whispered so no one would here.  
"At least we'll die together."  
"You have a point."  
"Fuck it I cant find the shot glass, here." Letty said holding the bottle of Vodka out to her and she held on to the tequila.

A little later Mia and Leon walked in the kitchen laughing about something but stopped abruptly when they saw the have half empty bottles of Vodka and Tequila and Coronas. Heather and Letty were on the floor laughing their asses off about god knows what.

  
"Shit their drunk off their asses, Dom's going to rip them a new one." Leon chuckled and looked at Mia who was shaking her head at the two of them.  
"Yea I bet that's what he's doing to one of the skanks right about now." Letty slurred and stood up helping up Heather as well.  
"Want to dance Lett?"   
"Yea lets go gurl." Letty replied as they half walked half stumbled toward the living room to where the music was blasting. Leon and Mia followed amused as how they were going to dance if they could barley walk. The song Bump, Bump, Bump came on and they were the center of attention. They all knew Letty could move and wasn't surprised Heather could too and were attracting a crowd. They were dancing pretty dirty with each other not caring who saw or what people thought. They were having fun and that was all that mattered.

They even had Dom's attention, he stopped talking to Edwin and Hector and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lett and Heather were drunk it was clear as day, but he never saw the new girl's wild side. Damn she could move and the two of them definitely put on one hell of a show. He enjoyed it anyway and saw Leon eyeing up Heather like she was a piece of meat. This girl really shook things up and he decided he liked that. 

After about 2 or 3 songs they sat down and got a standing ovation. They just shook their heads and busted out laughing. Soon after, Letty was asked to dance and she accepted leaving Heather sitting in the chair up to her own devices. She was sitting their sipping on her ice cold Corona that someone had given her when she thought she noticed someone. A skank around her age with bleach blonde hair and big breasts. She had nothing on but a black bra and mini skirt that looked like a black cloth that wrapped around barley covering her. There was something really familiar about her and especially her tattoo that said sexy in blood red flames on the small of her back.

  
'Where have I seen this chick before?' she wondered but no ideas came to mind. Must be the alcohol and I really need to sleep' she thought aloud.   
"Yea I guess you would want to after drinking all that shit." Leon smiled as he sat down next to her.  
"You think…" she hiccupped as Leon laughed at her.  
"I didn't know you could dance." he stated  
"I didn't know you could race." she said right back.  
"We should interrogate each other sometime but now I got to get going." she winked and stood up, so did Leon.  
"Where are do you think your going?" he asked  
"Home."  
"Not like this you aren't and I had to many beers to drive you. Hop on." He answered her and turned around so she could get on his back. He piggy backed her all the way up stairs and into the guest room.   
"Girl you got to eat more, your to damn light." He smiled when he saw she was already asleep when he put her on the bed. He laughed once more before kissing her on the forehead. 

"You really are a piece of work." he whispered to her as he gently closed the door and left.  



	7. Revealed

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the input guys!! It seems to be a tie between Leon and Dom so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet but I'll see how the story plays out.

****

The next morning Heather woke up to find someone next to her. It was a very asleep Letty. She tried to be quiet so she got up and took a shower. She got dressed and figured it was awfully quiet in the house. She looked at the clock, 'Shit its 1 I was suppose to be at the garage at 9 shit!' She dressed quickly and flew down the stairs to find Jesse down stairs playing video games.

  
"Jess why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at the garage?"   
"Yea but Dom made me stay home to make sure you and Let were alright." he said pausing his Grand Tourismo 3 game. 

  
"Oh thanks hold on a sec and I'll play you before we leave." She walked into the kitchen and popped a couple of Advil's and decided not to eat anything cause it mite come back up. She walked back into the living room and flopped down on the floor next to Jesse.  
"Alright Jess double or nothing says my NSX will beat you."  
"Nah I think my FTO has a lot of heart." Jess smiled and Heather grinned.  
"Your on." Jess hit the un pause button and the games began. 

**__**

  
At the Garage: 

It was hot and the guys were lazily working on the cars that had to get done, talking and drinking Coronas, to stay cool of course. 

"Where the hell are they its 1:30?" Dom growled.  
"Well did you see how much they had to drink last night?" Brian defended them.  
"Yea and that…strenuous dancing they did probably took its toll." Leon chuckled.  
" Her and Letty are really close and you know when they get together all hell's going to brake lose." V announced it like he just figured it out which made everybody laugh, even him.

After a couple games Letty woke up and joined them. It was 1:45 but no body noticed and they kept right on playing. Letty was racing Jesses, well sort of anyway. He was having enough trouble trying to keep his car on the road. He lost it and slammed head on into a tree which made Letty lose control of her car cause she was laughing to hard. Heather was on the couch watching the two, cause she was up next against Letty and was trying to get her game face on but it was really hard watching Jesse driving into trees and shit. It was almost 2 when the phone rang.

  
"I'll get it." Heather called out.  
"Hello?"  
"Where the hell are you guys its almost 2?" Dom boomed. 'Think fast Heather, Think fast' she turned around to Letty and Jesse and put a finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet.  
"You mean Lett and Jesse aren't there?"  
"No where are they?"  
"They left around 11 and said they were stopping to get something to eat but they had car trouble and are on their way."  
"They got a flat and were out of oil and the rest I don't know cause we got cut off."  
"How come you weren't with them?"  
"I wasn't feeling well so I slept in and just got out of the shower when you called."  
"Are you coming?"  
"Yea I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye" she hung up the phone and turned around to find Letty and Jess staring at her.

  
"That was Dom he was wondering were we were so I told him……." she was cut off by Letty.  
"We heard, you didn't have to cover for us but thanks."   
"Yea thanks." Jesse chimed in happy he wasn't going to face an angry Dom.  
"You two better scoot and Jess you better make up something good that went wrong with the car." Letty and Jess thanked her again and flew out the door taking Jesse's car and roared down the street. Heather waited about 10 minutes before she did the same.

When she got there Dom wanted to see her so she followed him to his office. She turned around just in time to see Leon running his finger across his neck in a your-so-dead- statement. Before the office door closed Letty punched him in the arm and a loud Ow filled the garage. She smiled but quickly wiped it off as she was told to sit waiting for Dom to flip and see right through her lie. 'No backing down now' she thought.

  
"Race Wars is in two months and I want you here early to be able to help out. Cars are pouring in and want anything and everything done and we have to be able to get them done in time." he sad leaning back in his chair.  
"I'm Sorry I didn't get up with Jesse and Lett, it won't happen again."  
"I'll forgive you this time but next time I won't be so nice." she laughed at him.  
"You and the word nice don't belong in the same sentence." He raised an eyebrow reminding her not to go to far. She decided to do it anyway. She stood up and put her hands in the air and bowed down in a praising fashion.

  
"Oh thank you the great and powerful Dominic Toretto. How every can I repay you?" She said in a sing song voice. She did it a couple times and right before she walked out he answered her.  
"You can start repaying me by making up your hours you missed today."  
"Damn it" he heard her whisper as she walked out. This time he won.  


It was around 7:00 when they closed the shop. It was to late and Mia was to tired to cook so Brian offered to go to Mickey D's. He took their orders and got in his car when Heather spoke up.  
"Brian can I go with?"  
"Yea sure I could use the company and the help of remembering the orders especially Vince's." he said. She smiled and hopped in. They talked along the way mostly about cars and some about their past.  
"Did you really boost cars or was that just your cover?" Heather asked him point blank, he was surprised she did her homework.

  
"Yea I did. I went to jail for it but I didn't have to finish my sentence cause Sergeant Tanner came and offered me a deal. I could either stay there the rest of my sentence or he could get me out early and I would be a cop. I had to go to school for it and everything but eventually I was one. I asked why he picked me all he said was they needed someone who could drive and knew cars especially in La. I was going to be a detective but I couldn't turn Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, Jess and Vince in. So here I am." he finished as he pulled into the McDonalds drive through but had to wait in line behind a mini van full of kids screaming for their happy meals.  
"So what about you?" he asked interested.  
"Yea I boosted cars but only cause I had to. I was living on the streets when I met some people who were into that kind of thing. They took me in and showed me how to boost them, how the equipment worked, how to work on them if I ran into a problem , the whole nine yards. I even remember the first car I took a Porsche 911 turbo, and ever since that I was hooked. It was like a drug I had to do it, I couldn't stop, hell I didn't want to. Doing it for the money soon turned into doing it for the thrill. I got a name The untouchable and I was the number 1 car boost around. I was the best and I was living it up. I guess a little to much now that I think about it. All good things come to a end and that exactly what happened. I guess my friends were jealous or scared of going to jail, cause a cop got to them and turned them. He offered them all a get out of jail free card if they told him where I was. They did and I want to jail for 3 years. I was only 17 when I went in. I got out bought my Evo and moved on." Brian just sat there, he couldn't believe she told him all that but was kind of glad she did. He felt for her, he really did but felt there was more to the story then she was telling him. Her eyes told him that, but he wasn't going to push the issue. He made sure she knew he was there to talk though.

  
"Sounds like you went to hell and back." he looked over to her and she smiled.  
"Yea I guess you can say that."  
"If you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me." he was serious now.  
"Thanks Bri. I'll keep that in mind." He pulled up and ordered and had to wait 15 minutes before they got their food. He pulled over and got out.  
"You want to drive?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." she's been itching to drive the Supra ever since she saw it.  
"That's if you don't mind." she double checked though.  
"Not at all go head I'll hold the food." he didn't have to convince her anymore she jumped in the driver seat and waited till he got in the other side before peeling out of the parking space.  


She took the long way home, giving her time to really test the car's abilities. She was stopped at a light when a silver skyline pulled up next to them. 'Damn rich kids' she thought. You couldn't buy Skylines in the U.S. and you had to get them imported and some were like 90,000 to import. He looked no older than 18, maybe even younger. And this was the Supra's competitor.

  
"Hey baby why is your pimp letting you drive that beautiful machine."  
"Cause he wanted to race it for him and I can't find any willing participants. You up for it?" she asked already knowing he would accept cause she was a girl and didn't know how. If only that was the cause, he might have a chance.  
"Yea 2 grand from here to the club down there."  
"That's it I was thinking more along the line of 4."  
"Alright just more money out of your pocket." he laughed, she didn't but looked over to Brian who would like nothing more than to kick his ass.  
"Chill Brian I got this. He's just talking he wants you to get mad."  
"You sure?"  
"Yea I got it. Don't worry." she said but if this guy knew how to race his Skyline they could be in trouble. She didn't tell Brian that though. She turned the radio up and got her game face on. She had to win. The song Headstrong by Trapt filled the car as the light turned green.

She slammed the accelerator to the floor and both back tires spun but clung to the asphalt as the car took off like a bullet leading the race. Not by much though. The Skyline was closing in and fast. She had to weave in and out of cars to keep the lead, the Skyline followed then shot ahead of her using his NOS. She was right he didn't know how to race his car. She let the car climb to about 170 and then hit her first NOS catching up to him. He saw her in his rearview and hit his second NOS as did she and she flew past and rode out the rush and then pulled into the club parking lot and he followed her. She got out followed by Brian who looked smug that she kicked the guys ass. Heather walked over to his car and simply held out her hand and was satisfied when she felt the money. She hated when guys underestimated her but loved the look in their faces when they lost to her.

  
"Damn baby your fast. I bet your even better in bed." he put his hands around her waist and pulled her flush up against him. Brian was about to punch the shit out of him when she shook her head no and he backed off waiting to see what she was going to do.  
"Yea I am." she looked up at him and he went to kiss her but she put her finger to his lips and put her mouth to his ear.

  
"To bad you'll never find out." she whispered and kneed him in the balls and smiled when he fell over in pain. Brian stood there and laughed, this girl was just full of surprises and he would hate to be on the receiving end of one.

  
"Bitch" he muttered still hunched over.  
"Tsk Tsk that's not very nice. Keep it up or I'll have Dominic Toretto at your door and trust me you won't like it." with that she turned and got back in the car with Brian. She was hyped up and couldn't get off the adrenaline rush. Brian could tell and just hung on for the ride home that is if Dom didn't send out a search team already.  



	8. Old Feelings Surface

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: WoooHooo 50 reviews!!! YAH! LoL Okay now down to business I checked the reviews and there seems to be an ongoing battle between Dom and Leon. So I checked how many people said they wanted Heather with Dom or Leon and heres the results: Dom-7 and Leon-7!!! Lol it's a tie so I'm gonna ask one more time, I think I'm leaning more towards Leon but that could change… whatever you guys want so let me know soon. Oh and if you have any ideas on how I could get them together that would be great! I know this is a short chappie but I'll have more up either tom or sometime this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and give me some ideas!! THANX……Kc

****

By the time they got home it was about 9:30 and everyone was relieved. Brian and Heather walked in to find the guys still shoving their face with pizza.

"We went and got dinner why are you eating pizza." Heather steamed while Brian put the bags on the table and went to find Mia.

"Well if you hadn't noticed its 930 and we were hungry." Leon spoke up still chewing his pizza. 

"What took you guys so long?" Letty asked.

"We ran into trouble especially with her driving." Brian pointed to Heather who was fighting V for the last piece of pizza.

"What kind of trouble." Dom asked sipping his beer. Brian was about to tell him when Heather spoke up.

"Some wanna be racer in Daddy's skyline" she answered while ripping the crush off the pizza and handing it back to V who didn't protest. 

"Here" she said and put the 4 grand in front of Dom. "This should cover my hours this morning." She smiled at the look on Dom's face. He definitely wasn't expecting that one not even Brian.

"Well I'm gonna go but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." She said and flew out the door, she got them good. She laughed and shook her head at her child ness but couldn't help remember their faces. She jumped in her car and went home.

She was home in about 10 minutes and happy to be there. She was really tired but couldn't fall asleep, so she went in the living room and turned on the T.V. for a while. It was around 12 and she was still wide awake.

'Damn can't be late again tomorrow. Dom would have a cow' she laughed at the thought and shut her TV off. She was lying on the couch when a familiar car engine got her attention. She got up and looked out the window. It was a midnight blue Dodge Viper GTS. It had the body kit on it and the wing, ground effects, the whole bit. It wasn't a car to be reckoned with. It stopped across the street and she couldn't believe who got out of it. It was the skank from the party. She grabbed her binocular to be sure and it was. Then it clicked.

She was the skank Mark cheated on her with. The one he threw out the night of their 2 year anniversary. She remembered the tattoo. It all seem to piece together. She remembered him telling her about how he was helping his friend out with buying and fixing up a car. She asked what kind and he said a Viper. She just said okay have fun and that was that. He was gone a lot and said he was over there fixing up the car, which was true in a way, except he forgot to mention he was screwing someone in the process. It was the skank he bought the car for and did the work to, she had to admit he did a hell of a job. 

She watched the skank go up to the house and come out with some guy, who was just looking to get laid. He marveled at the car a minute before getting in, with her driving. The car took off, screaming cause she couldn't shift it and was missing gears. They made a right which was a dead end and lead to the beach. Bingo. Old feelings surfaced, the ones right before she pulled a job and she welcomed them. She ran to the spare room closet and got her needed tools for the job and smiled. Paybacks are a bitch and she was beyond furious.***

__

What do you think she's going to do?!?! 

REVIEW!! Please J 


	9. Bye Bye

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: AS always thanks for the reviews! Well since some of you want Leon and others Dom I'm gonna do kinda both you'll see. I'm gonna try anyway ……..

**Heather's POV:**

It took me about a half an hour to get all my gear together and get dressed. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but that car was technically mine since Mark borrowed the money off me out of MY account . MY account not his. Its not like I officially retired anyway I just got caught and plus I had a good reason. Just one rule Can't get caught. I headed out of the house and made my way quickly to the street where the car was located. I didn't go right up to it but instead I scoped the area for anyone who mite be watching and them too. The night vision binoculars picked them right up pretty far away and to busy to notice anything. So I went to work. It only took about 10 minutes and the car purred to life. I got in and pulled away smiling the whole time.

**__**

No ones POV:

The car was beautifully worked on the inside as well as the outside and extremely fast. It seemed to come alive under her touch and shifted smoothly into gears. She loved her new toy and knew it could make her some money if she raced it. She planned on selling it but after taking it for a test drive she knew she wouldn't. Hopefully they wouldn't report it stolen till the morning, so she had time to paint it, fix the VIN number, make it legit and look like she owned it for some time. That was one of the things she learned while she boosted cars, but she knew she couldn't get all that done by herself especially in 5 hours.

****

Letty's POV:

It was about 1:30 when my cell phone started ringing. 

"Shit I thought I turned the damn thing off. Who could be calling me at this hour?" I cursed as I finally found my phone. It was Heather.

"Hey girl what the hell do you want?"

"Letty I need a favor. Can you meet me down at the Garage and bring the keys to open it up?"

"What for?"

"I'll tell you when you get down here. Please?"

"It better be good."

"It is oh and don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

I hung the phone up and sat up looking for my pants, I couldn't find them do I put on sweat pants and a big tee and grabbed my keys. I walked down the stairs carefully not to wake Dom cause he was a light sleeper. I got the DT keys out of his jacket pocket hanging in the closet and left. What the hell did she get her self into now?

****

No ones POV:

Letty got there and found Heather sitting on the hood of the Viper yawing.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Would you believe me if I said someone gave it to me?"

"No"

"Okay I stole it off of some skank, but technically its my car."

"You what! Your crazy girl! How is it technically your car."

" I paid for it, every part in it, so I took it back. Not like she could drive it anyway."

"Dom's going to kill you."

"No he's going to kill us. Your helping me. Please Lett all you have to do is paint it."

"Bring it around back."

Heather thanked her and did as she said. She owed Letty but when you needed her she was right there. Not to many saw that side of her. While Heather worked on the laptop to change all the shit, Letty decided to paint it blood red with 2 white stripes going up the hood and followed all the way to the back for good measure. It only took them 4 hours before it was done. It was legally Heathers now and had a beautiful paint job with 2 Black panthers on either side of it to make it fit in with the other cars. It was perfect.

Letty asked her again how it was technically hers and she gave Letty the short version. Her friend borrowed her money (as he liked to call it) and bought the skank a car. He never paid her back. She was suppose to race it but since she sucked at driving she never did. She left out some details like her "Friend" was really her boyfriend. Or now her very pissed off Ex.

They talked a while longer and before they knew it, it was 8:30 and Dom would be there at 9:00.

"Hey I got to spilt and ditch the car before they all get here and start asking questions. I'll be back before they get here. Oh and Letty I owe you thanks." Heather said before walking over to the car and hopping in.

"Nah were even grl, but you better get your ass out of here." Letty laughed and watched her pull out of the garage and scream down the road.

Heather drove, or more like flew, back to her apartment. There was a storage garage not ot far away so she decided to put the car in there and lock it up. She walked back to the apartments and was about to get in her Evo when she saw the two love birds looking around for their car. The guy got mad and yelled at the skank and started his long journey home. Heather laughed and couldn't resist, she started her car and pulled up next to the skank.


	10. The Way it Goes

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: I never thought I would get 70 reviews!! I'm glad everyone likes it. I need some ideas cause I'm starting to run out of them. That's why it took me so long to update. So what so you think should happen next? Leave it in the review or email me at Supragrl94@aol.com or IM me Supragrl94. Thanks for reviewing and hope to here from you!

"You need a ride?" Heather asked rolling down her window.

"Yea actually, I think someone stole my car." the blonde bimbo stated looking around like it would magically reappear. 

"Ahh don't worry about it someone will probably turn it in before the days out." Heather lied.

"Shit I hope so or my boyfriend will kill me." she huffed climbing in the passenger side. Heather put the car in gear and headed off in the direction her car was facing hoping to get more info out of this chick.

"Whose your boyfriend?"

"This guy Mark, but he isn't here yet cause he said he needed to find someone first." she paused looking out the window while Heather almost hit a parked car. 'Shit this is the hoe he cheated on me with. Shit he's probably looking for me. Fuck what am I going to do. Maybe I'm overreacting. But what if…..'

"Are you okay?" Blondie asked snapping Heather out of her thoughts.

"Yea fine. So who is this Mark guy looking for?"

"He never told me but I think his Ex- girl, she was a real bitch and he cheated on her with me for a year before she caught us." she laughed and Heather was about to kill her just to shut her the hell up. 'How could I not have know, it had been so obvious, he was always coming home late, getting in the shower right away, never wanting to have sex, always had an excuse why he was late or couldn't come. I walked into the situation blind and never opened my eyes to the facts.' she cursed herself mentally and listened as blondie gave her directions.

"I'm Mandy and thanks for giving me a ride."

"Its okay I'm Laura." she replied not wanting to give her real name she probably knew it.

"So why are you out here in Cali all alone? Why does Mark want find his Ex so bad?." Heather fired off the questions, knowing she wouldn't think twice and answer them.

"Well Mark and I wanted to start someplace new and he's into cars and racing so we thought this would be the perfect spot. He wants to find her so bad cause she took all his money and beat the shit out of him. Her name was Heather and she was just a petty grease monkey, just trash that needed to be thrown away. I have to admit she is very pretty, kind of looks a lot like you actually. Mark will find her though and she'll be dealt with. Plus I was hoping to score on Dominic Toretto since he isn't with that guard dog Letty anymore. I wonder what he's like in bed." she finished her thought aloud.

Oh by now Heather had it and could barley see straight let alone drive. This girl had a lot of shit to say, the little slut. 'I wanna kill her so fucking bad, sooo bad, fuck it I'm gonna do it, no I can't, screw it'

"I'm down the street on the left, the blue house with the long drive way." she said pointing it out.

'Now I know where you live, slut. You're playing a dangerous game and I never lose.' Heather smiled back evilly and dropped her off spinning her tires on her way to the garage.

Her car growled impatiently as she sat in traffic, 'Goddamn it I take the quick way back and there's a freaking accident.' she thought bitterly as she blared the stereo and checked the clock.

"Fuck I'm late again!" she spat until she heard a beep behind her. She turned around and saw yellow before anything else, it was Leon. Her cell went off seconds later,

"Hey babe, I see you're in a jam." Leon chuckled

"You think? I'm late again …."

"Yea Dom's going to have your ass that's why I'm here, your hell to find." his smile was evident.

"I wouldn't want to make it easy on you." she sweetly replied "Okay boy, see if you can keep up and I don't wait." Heather got the last words in before she shut the phone off. She had just enough room to turn and swing into the shoulder lane, Leon followed and the race began.

They got there within 20 minutes, laughing and fighting over who won.

"I dunno Leon, you got lost there a couple times in my rearview." Heather said while poking him in the side.

"Oh put a sock in it, I won and you owe me an ice cream."

"Make me." Heather prodded while holding her ground, but what happened next she never expected. Leon leaned down and kissed her soft and slow.

She was just about to respond when a gruff voice interrupted, 

"Its about time." V yelled from the garage making everyone look at them. Leon flipped him off and was about to continue when Dom spoke up,

"And where were you to?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Heather didn't like what he was implying and answered him, well what she could get out anyway.

"We were having hot, heated se….." Leon put his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Meanwhile, Brain and Jesse were laughing at the look on Dom's face when she was about to finish. Heather saw it too but what see saw was different… it couldn't have been jealousy could it? Or was she reading to much into it?

"You really have a big mouth, you know that?" Leon's breath tickled her ear.

" Yea but it has many uses." she smiled kissing him back.

Everyone got back to work, well almost. Leon and Heather kept playing around, never taking their eyes off of one another. He offered to take her out to dinner and to a movie but she politely refused. She told him she'd better stay at the garage a little while longer, casue she was always late and decided to make up her hours. But she left out she wanted to add and look over a couple things on the Viper.

Five o' clock rolled around and everyone cleaned up and went home. Dom was surprised she was staying but handed over the keys. Leon offered to stay and help out but she told him she'd get more done by herself and he agreed and left with the others.

When everyone was gone, the first thing she did was make a copy of the garage key, cause she knew she would need it later, and this way she could go right around Dom. She blared the radio and took off the coveralls so she was down to a white tank and black shorts, it was to hot in there especially if you were under a car.

****

Heather's POV:

There were about four cars that needed serious work done to them.

"Figures." I huffed and got to work, eager to get done to work on the Viper. It was going on 11:30 when I finished the second car. I knew I wouldn't finishes the other two unless I stayed all night which I wasn't planning on doing. I checked the cars out front and checked the list to see what they needed. 

"Damn he wasn't kidding, there's cars everywhere, what does everyone go here?" she shurged and looked over them. 

Some just wanted the oil shanged, air in the tires and have them rotated, pretty much make sure the car was at its peak in running. Others wanted new parts and to have them installed. They really weren't that big of a deal so I placed the orders and took care of some of them needing the basic shit.

By then it was almost 1 and I was dragging. I haven't slept in a while but I kept working. I checked my car out and made sure it was tip top before I went and got the Viper. It seemed fine to me but I really didn't look it over and I wanted to be sure. So I backed it up into the garage and jacked it up, I got the creeper and slid under it. 

Damn it was clean, 

'Well duh its only a year old and a lot of the parts are even newer than that.' I thought and my wrench hit the floor. I tightened a lot of the screws and connections but other than that it was find. I then I got in it and ripped all the fuzzy, pink, girly shit off. A car was a machine not a girls room. I washed and waxed it making it shine like a bullet, giving the car an almost evil smile and tempting stare.

I stood back and admired my beautiful new toy, I took a good look at what my money bought. 'If only he….' I was cut short I heard his voice.

"Well what do you got there?"

What do you think?? Please review, and give me some ideas! THX


	11. A Haze

****

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Fast and the Furious characters, but I Do own the ones not in the movie!

****

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but there was just a lot of things going on but I'm back now and hopefully I didn't lose my reviewers!! I want to say thanks to Mary- who helped me write this chapter, Martha-who found and fixed a lot of mistakes, Rebecca- who gave ideas, which helped also and to my reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you guys!! Thanks!

**Heather's POV:**

I turned around and sure enough there was Dom standing there with his arms crossed over his chest staring at me waiting for my answer. Which I didn't know myself. But hell I was good at lying, why stop now?

"A car, dumbass." I replied crawling out from under it.

"No shit, whose?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mine."

"Since when? Where did you get it?" he asked suspiciously walking over.

"Since now and from a friend and what am I being interrogated?"

"No, but it is my garage and your not working." his voice dropped as he checked out the car, looking for what I wasn't quite sure.

"Let's go for a little ride." he said looking for the keys which were in my pocket.

"Hell no, I'm not going with you and your not driving my car!" I stated taking out the keys and waving them in his face. He didn't seem to be amused, although it didn't shock me.

"What you really think your going to keep me from getting the keys?" the bastard laughed.

"You can try, come on dickey." Before I could even blink he was on me in a flash. I fell backwards making sure my head didn't hit the concrete on the way down. 

"Get the hell off me!"

"Give me the keys." he said not moving and looking pretty comfortable.

"Screw you." I yelled not giving in.

"Fine have it your way." he grinned and tickled the shit out of me.

"Okay, okay, here have them you big baby." I laughed giving them up.

"Where we going?" I helped my self off the floor getting in the passengers side.

"You'll see, get in." his gruff voice spoke before the rumble of the engine was heard.

We were driving to God knows where, at about 80 miles an hour, going through every red light that we came across, a car missing us by mere inches. But still he was quite, its like he had PMS with all his freaking mood swings, I laughed at the thought. Why was I in the car again?

We were in the middle of nowhere, at least that's what it seemed like, in little under an hour. 

"Where the hell are we?" I looked over, still not receiving an answer.

"Outside of the city, come on." he growled getting out of the car. What crawled up his ass and died? I didn't sit there and wonder mind you, I got out of the damn car and found Dom close by.

"Give me your hand." he sounded a little calmer but I did what I was told, for now. I followed him as he lead me up a large hill, making sure I didn't fall on the way up.

"Look." he only spoke one word, but there was no others needed. I opened my eyes and looked down on the City of Angels, the lights were everywhere, making everything look sort of in a daze. It was beautiful. Time seemed to stop, and it was just me and him. I realized that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, with him. That alone scared me.

"Me and my dad use to come up here all the time, to get away. I haven't been up here since he died."

"To get away from what?"

"Everything."

"How did he die?" I asked felling sorry for him.

"He was a pro stock car racer, it was the final race in the season. He was on his last lap, final turn when Kenny Lindberg, clipped his bumped and sent him into the wall at 120. I watched my dad burn to death."

"Oh god Dom I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what you went through." I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder.

" I saw Lindberg about a week later, I had a wrench I hit him but I didn't intent to keep hitting him by the time I was done I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school now, he has to take the bus to work every day."

" I could never find out the whole story, all I could find was you nearly beat a guy to death and were sent away for it. I guess I didn't do all my homework." I joked trying to get a rise out of him. He smirked, pulling me so I was in front of him.

"I guess not." he pulled me flush up against him letting his hands fall around my waist.

"So you and Leon?" his breath tickling my ear.

"Yep who would of thought?" I whispered feeling uncomfortable with him so close.

"I didn't like it when he kissed you." But before I could say anything his lips brushed mine. The kiss started out soft and slow but it became more demanding. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and I found myself kissing him back. But my mind was screaming at me what about Leon,? My body wasn't listening though, it wanted more, hell I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to.

"Dom, we can't do this." I said pulling away from him.

"Shhhh…not yet, we don't have to go back yet." he whispered pulling me back.

"I can't do this, not to Leon." I said re-gathering my thoughts. Dom sat down on a patch of grass, never taking his eyes off me.

"C'mere." his tone was so soft it lured me to him. I sat so my back was to his front, he wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm. No words were spoken as a breath taking sunrise happened right before us. Everything seemed to blend together, it felt so right being in his arms, I felt safe. That's the last thing I remember before sleep overcame me.

****

No Ones POV:

::Next Day::

Heather woke around 12 and jumped out of bed. Her thoughts were running away from her. Was it all a dream? Her and Dom ? She looked down and saw that she was in one of her satin nightgowns and calmed down. 

'It was just a friggin dream.' her mind kept chanting but the mirror told her a different story. There were marks all over her neck and her lips felt bruised.

"Shit!" she swore, her temper getting the better of her. 

After a hot scalding shower, her cell phone went off. Checking the caller ID, her stomach flip flopped, it was Leon.

"Hey babe, sleep in again?"

"Yea why is Dom bitching why I'm not at work?"

"No actually he gave us all the day off and were having a barbeque. Wanna come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever but hurry your cute ass up, maybe on the way you can stop and pick up the ice cream you owe me."

"Yea right, I won and you know it, I'll be there in a half hour. Later." I laughed hanging up the phone, what the hell was she going to do?


	12. Complications

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm finally back!! Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy. I hope people are still reading this! Well here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

After putting on shorts and a tank Heather headed out the door and got in her Lancer, setting sail for Dom's house. She was early for once and headed for the backyard where yelling could be heard. Peeking around the side of the house, Heather saw Leon and V holding water guns and shooting the hell out of Mia and Letty. She smiled when she saw the hose a few feet in front of her but she wasn't sure if she could turn it on get it and surprise them. Luckily for her Brian caught on to what she was going to do and turned the hose on for her while she snuck and got it soaking Leon and V. They turned around and their expressions were priceless.

"What don't like getting a taste of your own medicine? Awww poor babies." Heather ran shortly after and hid behind Brian.

"Shit Brian save me!" Heather laughed trying to dodge Leon and V. He was no use cause he was laughing to hard.

"Looks like you're on your own girl." V advanced on her with the water gun

"And no where to run." Leon pointed out winking at her. Leon and V looked at each other smiling and squirted the hell out of her. 

"Hey! Brian turned the hose on." she said trying to get the water gun from Leon.

"Oh really?" V asked before soaking Brian too.

"Sorry Brian but if I was getting wet so were you." she gave him an apologetic look before running from Leon who looked like he was getting his second wind.

Eventually, Heather caught up with Letty and Mia who were talking about anything and everything. Still not seeing Dom she started talking to Letty and Mia not really paying attention to what they were saying just letting her mind wonder.

"Mia get your ass over here the chicken's done." Dom's voice startled her causing Heather to meet his eyes. He gave her a small smile before going back in the house to get more beer. 

"Come on babe food's getting cold." Leon stepped in front of her helping her up out of the chair she was occupying. Heather made sure she drug Letty along too. After dinner the team decided to watch a movie. 

Of course no one could agree so Jesse was picked to close his eyes and just grab one. His choice wasn't bad, The Italian Job was popped in the DVD played while everyone got comfortable. Heather was on Leon's Lap in one of the love seats, Mia and Brian in the other, V and Jess were on the floor and Letty and Dom shared the couch. Heather snuggled into Leon trying to fall asleep but it just wasn't happening. She kept thinking about the other night with Dom about how right it felt but how wrong it actually was. Although Dom and Letty were not together anymore, it looked as though Letty wanted him back. Heather could tell just by the way she looked at him. 5 years didn't just vanish and sometimes you needed to be apart for awhile. Love is the greatest force known to man but could you love two people at the same time?

'How the hell did everything get so complicated? I want Leon but I want Dom too. Leon's a great guy and I'm thinking about Dom. He deserves so much more, Dom has Letty even if he doesn't know it. Them two are meant for each other and Leon deserves someone who could love him. I can' take Dom away from Letty and I can't hurt Leon or the rest of the team. I could pretend for awhile before I straighten everything out but I know I won't have much time.' Heather's thoughts were everywhere and it didn't help that she could feel Dom's gaze on her. She pretended to sleep hoping everything would just go away.

Heather woke up on the couch in the arms of a snoring Leon. She watched him noticing how peaceful he looked just laying there. He was so warm that she cuddled up to him laying there a few minutes longer before getting up. Noticing that V and Jesse were still passed out on the floor, dead to the world. She was tempted to wake them up with some ice water but decided against it knowing it was to early for games. 

So she went down stairs to grab a shower, a pair of Leon's jeans, and his jersey. He wouldn't mind. When she finished getting dressed she snuck back into the living room, the guys were right were she left them no surprise there. Walking over to Leon, she climbed on him brushing her lips against his He let out a moan as his eye lids fluttered, dreaming was he? Heather brought her lips to his starting out slow but soon they were exploring each others mouth with their tongues.

"Mmmmm Leon, wake up baby." she purred nibbling on his ear. His eyes fluttered open, 

"I could get use to that." he whispered smiling pulling her flat against him letting his hands play in her wet hair.

"You look good in my clothes." 

"I hope you don't mind none of my stuff is over here."

"Not at all babe." he smiled an idea came to him.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked sitting up.

"And go where?" 

"Anywhere you want."

"Well then move your ass boy." they both laughed as Leon grabbed his keys with Heather following. They left the house with no destination in mind and not a care in the world.

Of course their little rendezvous didn't last long and soon they were back at the garage. It was going to be another hot, lazy summer day and being under a car just made it worse. But they had to get done Race Wars was in two weeks and everyone wanted something done to their car. Heather noticed something , Letty and Dom seemed different. They were more playful to each other always laughing and whispering. 12 rolled around awfully slow and before the clock struck 12:01 Letty and Dom were in his office closing all the blinds. Everyone knew what they were doing and Heather didn't want to stick around for the show. 

"I'm getting lunch guys." she called out not even waiting for their orders before jumping in her car. She was out of there in 4.2 seconds letting the Lancer come to life under her. All she kept thinking about Dom and Letty. 'They belonged together why am I so upset?' she thought to herself but her mind kept chanting because you love him.

She knew what she needed, to race. To calm down a little, to just think about one thing, the finish line. The boys weren't going to die if she wasn't right back with their food, well Vince might but he'd just have to get over it. It didn't take long for her to find some competition but it wasn't who she was expecting. Heather was stopped at a light when a dark blue Maxima pulled up beside her with shark designs on it. 'What the hell was Vince doing here?' she wondered.

"I thought you were getting lunch?"

"I thought you were back at the garage waiting." she shot back with a smile.

"Well I was until you didn't come back in 10 minutes besides it was getting to loud in there anyway." Vince noticed her face fell but wasn't real sure why.

"You alright? I don't want to beat you if you're not at your best." he made her laugh.

"You wish." Heather laughed at him "Let's go." 

The light changed and their tires spun wanting to catch the asphalt. Heather shot out in front of him but the Maxima just wasn't having it, it came back so they were neck and neck. She sifted into fourth pulling away he hit his NOS and flew past her. She hit hers a second later but it was to late he already won. Heather spun her car so she was right beside him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone how I whooped your ass." he laughed at her expression.

"You know I want a rematch." 

"Anytime babe."

"Yea well you better be ready next time to have your ass handed to you." she smirked 

"Come on lets go get lunch." They raced to the store laughing the whole way. 

After talking to Mia for a little while they headed back to work. Heather saw that Letty and Dom were done and huffed. Isn't that what she wanted for them to get back together? Or was she just lying to herself? She felt like she was being suffocated so after she was finished with the Eclipse she told Dom she was leaving. Of course he wasn't happy about it he but let her go, he was in a pretty good mood. Heather could only wonder why. 

In the Garage: 

Around four they closed up eager to get home and chill out, literally. Dom and V hung back to close up the place while everyone else left.

"Where did Heather go earlier?" Dom asked 

"I'm surprised you noticed." V said smiling.

"She went to get lunch." he finished.

"Is she alright, seemed upset when she left." Dom asked wanting to know if it was anything he did.

"Yea she was." V said giving him no other information. Vince finally put the pieces together, she loved him.

"Don't pull her in, not this one." V warned looking Dom in the eye. Dom stared at him knowing that he was right. He ran a hand over his stubble head sighing.

"I won't she deserves better besides I have Letty ." Dom tried to reassure Vince and himself but he knew that it was a lie it was to late.

"Lets roll." Dom called out walking to the Rx-7 waiting for V. They drove home without another word on the matter.

**__**

Heather's POV:

The next week passed without incident. I managed to keep Dom out of my head knowing it was wrong for even thinking about him in some ways. If I wasn't home or at work I was with Leon. We went out to dinner a couple times and spent the rest of the evenings on the beach. It was a little piece of heaven that I never wanted to give up.

I knew I could end up loving Leon but I knew I was in love with some else. It wasn't right and I could never act on my feelings but I could always wonder what if. I was usually always over Dom's house not going to mine unless I wanted to be alone. Which wasn't real often. I finally found family and love in the most unlikely place the only question is will it last?

After spending the whole Saturday with Leon we went home both extremely tired from the day's passed activities. I climbed in his bed with him on the other side and cuddled up closing my eyes falling fast asleep. I'm not sure what woke me up but I couldn't fall back asleep. I checked the clock before getting up, it was 2:45am when I climbed out of bed. I headed to the kitchen for something cold to drink hoping it would put me back to sleep. The house was dead silent and pitch black which was a rarity in itself. I made it to the fridge without killing myself and gulped down a cold glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dom asked scaring the shit out of me.

"Shit! Dom what the hell are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep much." he replied stepping in front of me.

"Yea I guess you have to much fun scaring the shit out of people." I teased getting a smile out of him.

"Leon sleeping?" 

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't know if a bomb blew up outside his room." I laughed it was true. 

"So what do you do when your not sleeping or scaring people half to death?"

"Work out or go for a drive." he answered getting closer.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your work out so I'm going back to bed." I got up from leaning up against the counter when he pushed me back.

"Do you ever think about that night when we were alone?" he questioned his hands on both sides of me.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"So do I." Before I could get away, he captured my lips with his running his hands along the hem of my jersey that I had on. He lifted me so I was now sitting on the counter with him in between my legs. Kissing him back probably wasn't the best idea but that was the only one I could come up with while running my hands up his shirtless chest glistened with sweat. I wrapped them around his neck trying to pull him closer while his hands were tangled in my hair, ravishing my lips.

"Dominic." I moaned, "This is wrong. What if someone catches us?"

"Shhh…. No one will see us. Everyone's asleep, you taste so good baby." he cooed in my ear before attacking my neck making my back arch and moan louder.

"I can't resist you." I said breathlessly admitting it more to myself then to him.

"Then stop trying to." he smiled into my neck letting out a small chuckle.

"Dom? You in here?" it was Letty. He froze jumping off me walking to the living room where Letty was calling for him.

"Yea right hear." he answered her.

"I thought I heard something. You coming to bed?" she asked tugging on his pants.

"Yea I'm right behind you." he whispered following her upstairs without even a glace back.

A tear slipped from my eye, how could I be so stupid? I was giving myself to him like some cheap whore and he was taking it without me even knowing. Letty was my best friend and hear I am screwing around with her man not to mention that I was cheating on Leon. While he not so much as looked at another girl. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I get over Dom? Shit! I sat there missing the warmth that was there two minutes ago and cried. Something I haven't done since I was 10. 

The next couple days I acted as though Dom didn't even exist. I hung out with Mia a lot more feeling guilty hanging out with Letty. Hopefully that would pass.

"When our we leaving?" I asked about race wars.

"Friday morning we'll be there sometime around 12. You racing?" 

"Yep, can't wait never been to one of these things before."

"Oh it's a lot of fun you meet a lot of new people and race all day." Sounds like me, we laughed as I helped her wipe down tables.

"Are you riding with Brian?"

"Yea he's bringing the Supra."

"I'd hate to race that car, that's hell on wheels." she giggled you should of seen it when he first got it.

"Why?"

" He got it from a junkyard and he had to totally strip it and rebuild it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it was a little to much."

I heard the rumble of engines before I saw them, of course the Rx-7 was out in front with the others behind it. I rolled my eyes looking for Leon.

"Hey girl." Letty said walking passed me

"Hey Lett."

"Looking for Leon so you can rape him again?" she playfully added making Mia blush.

"Oh shut up Lett at least I'm quiet about it. You just go up and start humping Dom's leg." I shot back smiling when I saw her face. 

"Will you two cut it out I don't want to hear about …." Mia quit talking when the guys walked in.

"You don't want to hear about what?" V asked looking at her. Letty and I busted up laughing, while Mia walked away flushed.

"Go get 'em Mia." I screamed out making Letty laugh even harder.

"Did I miss something?" a confused Vince asked. 

"You had to be there." I told him and he gave me a your-full-of-shit look.

"Letty started it, I finished it." I said in triumph holding my arms out.

"The hell you did." she said getting up going into a fighters stance.

"Oh yea? Come on bitch." I provoked her winking. Vince jumped in the middle while we pretended to swing at each other. He did his best to keep us at bay but I looked at her giving her a thumbs up and we tackled him.

"Got ya!" I yelled before I took off running with Letty right behind me. Vince was right behind us when I saw Leon coming over. I jumped on him causing us both to fall.

"Hey babe, sorry but V's after me so I was out of options." I smiled kissing him on the nose.

"What'd you do this time."

"Nothing that you wouldn't." I hear Letty scream telling me to run but I didn't have time.

"You look cute in dirt." I told Leon before I was ripped from his grasp from a very determined V. He grabbed my feet holding me upside down and throwing me on his back. I saw Letty run to Dom for protection.

"Trader!" I yelled "Vincent put me down." I harped using his full name. 

"Not until I do this." and with that he held onto my legs and spun me until all the colors seemed to blend together.

"Vince I'm going to throw up!" with that said he dropped me. I sat on the ground my head still spinning.

"I'm going to kill you V." I spat

"How can you do that if you can barley walk let alone see sweetheart?" He laughed walking away to the store for a beer leaving me there. I laid back waiting for my head to calm down so I could start to plan my payback for V. I heard someone beside me, it was Leon.

"You look cute in dirt." he smirked shooting my words back at me while helping me up. 

"Really?" I didn't wait for his answer.

I looked into his dark emerald green eyes just losing myself. Hooking my fingers in his belt loops I pulled him flush against me feeling his body heat rose from the contact. I gave him my best seductive smile, that's when I felt his eyes on me. They were burning into my back watching my every move. 'This one's for you Dominic.' I thought bringing my lips to Leon's. I caught his lower lip sucking on it for a little, his hands were under my tank slowly making their way further north. From my position I could see the team in the store and they weren't even paying attention to what was going on but Dom was. We were in clear view of everyone but I didn't care and neither did he so I let it continue.

"Don't stop." I cooed in his ear.

"Let's go somewhere more private." his voice was gruff as he took my hand leading me to his car. When I turned around I saw Dom looking at us from the store. There were all kinds of accusations in his eyes, jealousy was radiating off him in waves. If looks could kill I'd be dead, it's not like I'm his. I'm Leon's and he's Letty's why can't he just accept that? He knew where we were going, hell anybody would of if they saw the show. But didn't he do the same thing to me at the garage? So wasn't it fair that I returned the gesture? I saw hurt in his eyes, I felt bad ….almost.

No one's POV: 

Friday finally arrived and everyone was up early packing for their 2 day stay at race wars. Well almost everyone Heather was still in bed worn out from the other nights strenuous activities between her and Leon. He practically had to drag her out of bed and threat her with putting her in the cold shower unless she didn't get ready.

They pulled out around 10am. Vince was picked to pull the trailer even though he wasn't thrilled about the idea. It was a beautiful sight to who ever laid eyes on it. 7 polished machines ripping through the streets, the best of the best. Mazda Rx-7, Nissan Maxima, Vw Jetta, Toyota Supra, Nissan 240sx, Lancer Evo 8, and a Nissan Skyline. A box of chocolates.

Getting there around 12 the heat was at its best. They set up waiting for it to cool off a little before they started racing. People and cars were everywhere, most just there for show. Letty, Heather and Mia had about enough of the guys so they went checking out the place. Of course as soon as they left the skanks swarmed and moved in. And as usually Vince and Jesse were loving it. They didn't care they'd kick their asses later. The three girls went over to check out the list to see who was racing. Heather looked at the list and her heart stopped dead. It was a simple name, but one she never wanted to see again. Mark Carra. 

She shook her head Mark was a very common name and there are lots of people with the same last name. She calmed down by her reasoning telling herself that he wasn't here and wouldn't get her. She shook it off and left to go find V, she was ready for her rematch.

Heather walked back the trailer and found him in the same place he was before they left as well as the other guys.

"Come on V how bout that rematch you owe me?" she asked getting confused looks from the others.

"You're on girl 10 says I beat you." he wagered standing up grabbing his keys.

"20 says I beat you."

"More money for me." he teased.

"Do you know how many people have said that?" she got in her car and followed V to wait in line.

"I've got 50 that says Heather wins." Jesse said throwing the cash in the now mad pot.

"I don't know man they were talking about a rematch I'll have to go with V on this one." Brian reasoned throwing his money in next to Jessie's. Dom and Leon sat there undecided eager to see the outcome on this one.

It took about 10 minutes but it was finally there turn to race. The guy between the two cars dropped his hands and it began. This time V shot out first with Heather trailing him like a hawk. She wanted him to feel big and bad before she crushed him. He was about 2 car lengths in front of her doing about 150 in fourth gear. When it looked like he was going to win Heather pushed the accelerator to the floor and switched to fifth. Then hit both her NOS buttons getting the rush she wanted and the speed she needed to fly right passed V over the finish. They drove back to the trailer with Heather in all smiles.

"I believe you owe me something." she joked holding out her hand and was surprised when she felt the money in it. 

"I was only playing but hell I'm hungry and I know you are come on I'll treat." she insisted by waving the money around and dancing around.

"Fine you goofball come on before you fall." he laughed at her face.

"That's one I haven't heard in awhile. Calling the kettle black are we Vincent." she deliberately said his whole first name knowing how he hated it.

"You better run cause if I catch you…." he didn't get to finish because she was already gone running for her life.

Letty and Mia found their way back to the guys who were lazily talking about this year's competition.

"Anyone race yet?" Letty asked.

"Yea Heather and V." Jess answered.

"Who won?" Mia wondered.

"Heather." Brian huffed because of losing his 50 bucks.

"And that's a bad thing?" Letty didn't understand. 

"It is if you bet 50 bucks and lose." Jess held up 2 50s.

"Ouch, yea I guess it does." Letty agreed poking Mia in the side "Go cheer him up." she whispered making her blush. Mia gave her a dirty look and walked over to Brian making her crack up. 

"So whose racing next?" they shrugged waiting for later.

"Wow that many? I better get in line." her was sarcasm obvious so she decided to get in her car and get in line since no one else was.

Around 3:30 the races started to pick up and everyone was in on them. By the time 8 rolled around they pulled in about 25 thousand. With the 6 of them in 4 and a ½ hours that wasn't bad at all. They stopped racing when it got dark for safety precautions and just had a big giant party. It was all kinds of wild and craziness but what could be more fun? Modified Cars, ice cold beers and hot guys what more could you ask for?

Music could be heard from everywhere making people even more nuts. If that was possible. Letty and Dom found themselves in the middle of all of it but seemed to be to lost in each other to notice. Letty loved how her and Dom's relationship was so much stronger. He wasn't cheating on her or even looking at the skanks anymore, just her. Like it should have been from day 1. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his lips on her skin. He picked her up carrying her to his bed. This was going to be another long night, Letty smirked she wouldn't have it any other way.

Mia and Brian were still drinking, making out, and dancing just enjoying each other as the world passed them by. Them two were like the perfect couple, never fighting, always going out and having fun. Most people were lucky enough to find someone then have all that. But they did and it showed.

Leon, V and Jesse were off doing God knows what probably drinking and checking out women minus Leon. When ever the three of them got together it was never a good outcome but hell can't be perfect all the time.

Heather was alone but didn't mind she was having a good time for once. She was a little tipsy but not flat out drunk although she was getting there. The music was what kept her going, she was dancing sometimes by herself but usually with other guys. It didn't mean anything but she wasn't sure how Leon would react so she stopped for a little while sitting on the hood of a car. She never noticed which one she sat on until she heard his voice.

"We meet again." Heather froze she knew that voice all to well. She couldn't believe it, Mark finally found her. 


	13. Oh Shit

****

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed…it means a lot!! Keep reviewing and here's the next chapter!

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

**Heather's POV:**

He walked and stood in front of me so I could get a good look at him. He looked the same with his jet black hair and light blue eyes. He stood around 6 feet and all of his 200 lbs was solid muscle. Sure he was big but not as big as Dom. He wasn't as built as Dom nor was he as tall but he was still threatening. I looked in his eyes and wondered how I could ever love such a man.

"Still beautiful as ever I see." he whispered running his finger down my cheek.

"Get off me asshole." I warned slapping his hand away.

"Or what sweetheart? You're all alone babe." he pointed out like I was stupid. 

"Where's your little skank? Run off with someone better? Or did you beat the shit out of her too?" I pushed seeing the fire in his eyes. He backhanded me making my head snap the other way, blood filled my mouth and I spit it at him.

"I wouldn't push me Heather, this is nothing it could be a lot worse. But it will be don't worry." Mark took my hair and wrenched my head back, "Who the hell are you hear with?" I wasn't getting my friends into this.

"Myself." I spat. "You're hurting me, let go!" I yelled tears starting to slip down my cheeks.

"What? I thought you liked it rough? Toretto not putting out for you?" Shit he knew, he was probably watching me the whole time we were here. 

"Thought I'd never find you again? Well guess again babe. It seems that you've become quite the little whore since you left. I see the way you two look at each other did he fuck you yet? Was it good? Did he make you scream like I use to?" I was so upset I couldn't keep the tears back. I felt his hands slip under my shit and his lips on my neck. This was my only chance.

"Oh yes baby." I cried trying to reach for the knife I knew he kept in his back pocket. I couldn't reach it he was to far. I yanked him toward me as he continued his assault.

"Scream for me." I heard him whisper, was he nuts? I was able to grab it and get it out of his pocket. Bringing my other hand around his back I managed to flip it open smiling.

"Scream for me dickhead." I said before I took the blade and ran it across his lower back. It wasn't deep enough to kill just enough to sting and shock the hell out of him. It worked he let out a scream alright, more like a roar. Giving me enough time to get of the hood of his car and let my legs carry me far away. 

I ran until it was physically impossible knowing I couldn't go back to the trailer not wanting to lead Mark there. I had blood on my hands shirt and face, touching my cheek where he hit me I flinched hoping it wouldn't bruise but I knew it was going to. Great how the hell would I explain that? Hopefully Mia brought her makeup so I could sneak in there and put loads of cover up on and wear my hair down. That would have to do, what am I going to do?

****

NO one's POV:

The next day everyone slept in late the heat made everyone tired. But by 11:30 - 12:00 everyone was up wondering what was for breakfast. Mia was volunteered to go get something and Heather went with her not wanting to leave anyone alone because of Mark. She patted her pocket, the knife was still there. They came back without incident and V dug in first.

They didn't race a lot that day, it was more of a talk business type of thing going on. The team pretty much hung out together sitting their drinking beers and telling stories. It had been a long time since they just sat back and talked. Sure Dom got a lot of people challenging him wanting to make a name for themselves but he turned them down saying he felt bad taking their money. He was so full of shit that he couldn't even keep a straight face about it. Dom noticed that Heather seemed kind of out of it, lost in a daze somewhere. Either that or she was always looking over her should scanning the place looking for something. Letty, Leon, and Jesse wanted to race so they left getting in their cars while Brian, Mia and V went to watch. Dom and Heather stayed put, he wasn't sure if she even knew he was there. So he got up and walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down brushing her hair out of her face. She flinched looking up, that was the first time he saw pure fear in her eyes.

"You alright?" He knew it was a lame question but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yea fine." She lied standing up walking away from him. She didn't need this now her mind wouldn't get off of Mark. She went over and took a seat on the hood of the Rx-7 hoping he wouldn't come over. He did. But before he could question her again someone else did.

"Picture? Can I get your guys picture for the racers stand." It was a young girl probably the stand owners daughter or something. 

"Sure." Heather answered. Pictures spoke a 1000 words and she wanted this one to speak all of them. She stood up and pushed Dom back on the hood of his car while she leaned back on him. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled wishing she could stay like this forever. The girl snapped the picture telling them they could pick it up at the Racers Photo's stand in about 10 minutes or when ever they wanted.

They didn't move for a couple minutes loving the felling of one another so close. Heather laid her head back on Dom's chest sighing. He held her tighter against him feeling her need for him. Heather turned around looking into his chocolate eyes letting everything wash over her. She lost herself letting her lips touch his before taking full advantage using her tongue. He reacted instantly running his hands up in her hair his thumb passed the place where she got hit. Heather jumped back like she got burn and put her hand to her cheek. She was about ot walk away but Dom caught her wrist spinning her back toward him. He gently brushed her hair out of the way repeating the action that made her flinch.

"Let go." she hissed. He ignored her wiping away the makeup she had no to reveal a black and blue mark covering most of her cheek. She heard a muffled shit out of him before he spoke.

"Who did this to you?"

"Let me go!" Yelling this time.

"Not until you answer my question."

"She said let go Toretto." Mark commanded stepping in front of them. Heather froze and went slack the fear was back in her eyes and Dom noticed. 

"Fuck off Mark." Heather replied knowing he was only making it worse. As much as she wanted him to hurt she knew Dom would kill him with his bare hands if given the chance. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"That's not what you were saying last night." he shot back all to smugly.

"I turn my back for two seconds and here your practically fucking Toretto on the hood of his car you little slut…." 

Mark never got to finish his sentence because he was to busy eating Dom's fist. He dropped him in one punch using all his weight behind it to do it. Dom went into a rage where all he saw was red, luckily for Mark Vince, Leon, Brian and Jesse were walking back and were able to pull Dom off. But not before he landed some nice solid punches to Mark's jaw.

"You fucking look at her wrong you're fucking dead. I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands." he roared making it harder for the four guys to hold him back. Heather smirked looking at Mark lying on the ground spiting up blood. Only one thought came to mind 'What an asshole.' Before she turned around his skank Mandy came running up to him, mistake. Heather hauled back and swung putting her where she belonged on her ass.

"Bitch." she muttered before smiling and walking away.

Heather wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure of she should apologize for not telling Dom about Mark and the whole incident but hell that was her life he didn't have to know every detail. Still it didn't feel right so she went to find him, hopefully he calmed down a little. It was dark by the time she found him sitting in one of the lawn chairs drinking a Corona.

"Dominic, can I talk to you for a minute?" she used his full name on purpose getting his attention. He got up without a word and followed her to a quieter spot.

"Shit Dom I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mark and be totally honest with you but I was scared and took off after I caught him in bed with some hoe. He hit me before I left somehow I was able to get away. I needed to escape and never thought I'd meet up with you or team. I was running and I knew that you didn't need any more problems but I was out of options. So I kept my mouth shut hoping he wouldn't find me. I never wanted to pull you into this I would of run again to keep everyone away from it. God, I'm so sorry but thank you so much." She finally met his eyes and was surprised at what she saw, compassion. Dom took her in his arms and just held her never wanting to see the fear in her eyes that he saw earlier that day.

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." he whispered trying to calm her. She gripped him harder losing all thoughts of Mark and her past for once she felt at peace and that was all because of the man in front of her. 

Before they were about to leave Race Wars Heather remembered about the picture. So when everyone was packing up she slipped away and found the stand where it was at. It was hanging up in the left corner looking great. The owner of the stand got it down for her and she took a real good look at it. It wasn't real big but it showed them off perfectly. They looked so in love and perfect together. Heather paid for it and shoved it in her pocket never wanting to let it go, it did speak all 1000 words.

Days flew by and soon they were back at the garage as usual. Work slowed down a little now that Race Wars was over but they still had people wanting their cars at their peak so they could try and take Toretto. Which never happen but they could dream. 

Heather was more at ease now that Mark was out of the picture. He'd be hurting for a long time and that made her smile. She could finally be free and hopefully be able to love again. The problem was she already did but it was the wrong guy, it wasn't Leon. The only thing left to do was try to forget about Dom and look at him as a brother type. Which is easier said than done. 

It was another hot day in the city of Angels which meant it was a shirtless Toretto day as well. Heather was working on an Spyder when Dom walked out of his office with nothing but a pair of jeans on. Her mouth went dry and her eyes continued to rape him. She shook her head he was just a guy nothing special right? Oh but their was and she wanted it. Heather continued to watch his sweat glistened body work on his Mazda but stopped when Letty walked in. Her stomach dropped and she turned away what was she doing? 

Heather stretched and tried to get back to work but seeing Dom and Letty make out in front of her was just a little to much. Thank god for V.

"Heather I'm going for a beer run wanna come with?" Vince asked dangling his keys to get her attention.

"Yea lets go." She answered wiping her hands on a rag before following him out and into his car. They rode in silence until V turned on the music letting it flow through the car. 

"So why'd you ask me to go with you?" She asked not knowing what to say.

"It looked like you needed to get out of there." He turned to look at her but she didn't say anything.

"Do you love him?" V pried already knowing the answer. Heather was surprised had she been that obvious?

"Yes." She told him lying was pointless with V. 

"I was afraid of that." He huffed knowing that Dom did too.  
"Was I that obvious?" 

"No but I put the pieces together a while ago. I didn't miss the way you two were when you were around each other."

"Shit V what am I going to do? I can't love Dom he loves Letty and I love Leon." wow where did that come from she loved Leon? Did she?

"Sounds like a mess." He added making her smile.

"You're not helping Vincent." she teased.

"I don't know about you but I want to get smashed. You game?" Vince asked hoping to make her forget a little.

"Always." She grinned mischievously and they were there in less than 5 minutes.

When Dom and the team finally arrived home around 8 Vince and Heather were was past gone. Dom walked in to find them in the living room sprawled out on the couch playing quarters.

"Up that's the second time you lost drink up." Heather slurred watching V down the vodka. They looked up to find a pissed off Dom leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Hey Dom want to join?" Heather laughed at his face another Kodak moment.

"So this is where you two ended up shouldn't surprise me." He shot back.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Heather's angry rose to an all time high.

"Chill brotha we got our work done so we left early and had a couple drinks." Vince explained not caring what Dom thought or said. Heather had a mad headache and didn't feel like fighting over nothing so she went to find Leon and tell him she was going to bed.

"Alright boys I'm tired so I'm hitting the sack. It's been fun V well have to do it again. Don't get your boxers in a bunch Dominic I'll work late tomorrow." She saw the rage in his eyes and before he blew up she blew him a kiss before going to bed.

Weeks flew by and the world Heather knew slowly started to turn upside down. It had to change sometime right? Nothing stayed the same forever. She knew it was changing but just hoped it would hold off, it never even slowed down.

**__**


	14. Change is not always good

****

Author's Note: As always thanks for the wonderful reviews!! Hope you like the next chapter…..

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

****

Heather's POV:

Leon and I were official couch potatoes one Saturday morning when we saw Mia fly down the stairs almost knocking poor Jesse over.

"Mia what is it?" I asked noticing that she couldn't stop smiling. She just stuck out her hand showing off the huge diamond on her finger.

"Oh my God!" I screamed hugging her. I was so happy for her she'd make the perfect bride. Vince, Dom and Letty were waken up by all the yelling although we didn't care.

"What the hell are you yelling about 9:30 in the damn morning." Dom demanded.

"I'm engaged." Mia said proudly showing them the ring.

"Congratulations." Dom said while scooping her up in a bear hug. Letty launched herself at her happy as well when Brian came down the stairs.

"You couldn't wait could you." He laughed when she shook her head no. Everyone when up to the two lovebirds to say their congrats before asking what was for breakfast.

About a week later I was working when my cell went off. It was Letty.

"Hey girl you're late were you at?" I asked concerned.

"Home I'm not feeling real good. I haven't been for a couple days."

"I think I might have an idea why. I'll be there in 5." I finished hanging up telling Dom I forgot something and would be back in a little. I didn't wait for his answer. Before going to the house I stopped at a local drug store picking up a pregnancy test hoping to god that it wouldn't turn blue. I got there to here Letty throwing her guts up. Not a good sign. I walked in the bathroom to hold her hair until she was done.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem Lett." I assured. "Here take this." I said handing her the pregnancy test.

"That's what I was thinking but I was to afraid to take it." she told me.

"I'll be right out here." I felt bad but what could I do besides be there for her. I left her alone waiting in the living room for her to come out of the bathroom. She eventually came out and the words that left her mouth next killed me. 

"I'm pregnant."

I went over and hugged her. We sat on the floor while she cried although I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy.

"Oh Letty you're going to make a great mother." I reassured her brushing the hair out of her face.

"What about Dom?" she asked.

"What about him? He's going to love the idea that he's going to be a dad. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." 

"It's up to you but we should schedule a doctor's appointment first to make sure."

"Yea." Letty said yawing.

"Go lay down I'll call and set it all up." I ordered seeing how tired she was. She headed up the stairs.

"Heather, Thank you I owe you."

"Nah we're even." she laughed and went to her and Dom's bedroom while I set up the appointment. 

I was able to get one three days away which wasn't bad at all. Of course Dom seemed suspicious why Letty was throwing up every morning but she just told she had a stomach virus. Which was true in a way.

****

No ones POV:

The day finally arrived where it was now or never. Heather drove while Letty sat in the passenger side of the Evo. Heather noticed that Letty looked really scared and tired to comfort her.

"Lett it's going to be fine, Dom's going to love being a dad." Heather explained and managed to get a smile out of her. 

"Besides you'll only look like a whale for a couple months and you can send Dom for them midnight cravings every chance you get." Letty swatted at her laughing feeling a little better.

"I'll be a cute whale." Letty argued holding out her stomach.

"Yea no more on top for you." Heather laughed making her blush, something you rarely saw Letty do.

They talked the rest of the way both feeling better about what was ahead, well at least one of them was. When they got there the parking lot was full and it was only 10 in the morning. Letty huffed but followed Heather in any way knowing there was no way out of it. 

"Excuse me, I'm here for a 10:15 appointment for a Miss Rodriquez." Heather checked with the nurse at the head desk. 

"Ah yes the doctor will be with you shortly if you two will take a seat." Heather nodded her thanks and grabbed a magazine with Letty on the other side. They sat and made fun of all the people in the magazines who needed desperate makeovers. The fun was cut short when the doctor appeared out from one of the doors.

"Miss Rodriquez?" he called searching the waiting room till Letty stood up and went into the room. It wasn't until a half hour later did she reappear. She wore a smile and had more confidence in her step.

"So?" Heather asked impatiently. "I'm three weeks pregnant." She whispered holding onto her stomach.

"Congratulations Lett its going to be great." Heather reassured her while walking her to the car and driving home.

"I think I'm going to tell Dom tonight."

"Maybe take him out to dinner or something for a while?" 

"Yea that be better." She paused looking out the window realizing they were at the house. 

"I'm going to go back home and get some sleep." Heather told her.

"If you need anything just call the cell it's always on." She finished noticing that Mia was home she saw her cleaning the front window. 

"Thank you Heather." Letty said before getting out.

"No problem girl, I'll see ya tomorrow." Heather said before peeling off.

Heather went home and didn't even bother taking her clothes off before she jumped into bed. Dom was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep. She woke hours later about 11 or so. She shivered feeling how cold it had become, the sound of the wind could clearly be heard. The windows were wide open making everything in the room scatter.

"I don't remember leaving these open." She said aloud as she shut them but that's as far as she ever got before an arm closed around her throat making her see black.

Darkness was all that she could see when she opened her eyes. She found that she was back in bed but she couldn't get up because her hands were tied above her head on the headboard of the bed. She rattled the headboard until a figure stepped out of the blank of darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Blue eyes stared back at her ones that caused so much pain.

"Let me the fuck go Mark!" She yelled making a lot of noise hoping someone would hear.

"Now why would I do that babe?" He smiled walking closer to her.

"You bastard I'm going to fucking kill you!" He laughed.

"You're in no position to make threats." he now stood at the end of the bed. That's when Heather saw her chance she arched her hips and was able to get them off the bed enough to get a roundhouse to the side of his face. He stepped back holding his cheek and split lip which was bleeding all over him.

"Still have that fire in you I was afraid Toretto tamed it out of you." He shook his head and walked to the bath room to check his lip. 

Heather watched him go and turned her head to see her cell and the knife sitting on top of her bureau. She couldn't reach it with her hands but tried with her feet. Her toes were able to grab the slick pocket knife but the only problem was how was she going to get the blade out. Thank god she took one of them yoga classes when she was back in New York. Lifting her leg so it straight she brought it back as far as she could without crying out. But it was still out of reach of her hands so she pull her leg all the way back and then forward real quick releasing the knife making it fly and hit the wall. It almost fell behind he bed but her hand was able to reach out and grab it.

Mark returned blood free not knowing that Heather was cutting through the leather straps with his own knife.

"Where is it?" He asked getting mad.

"Where's what?" She asked bitterly.

"My car."

"You mean my car that I paid for that you gave to your skank?" Colors flashed over his face and she could of swore she saw steam come out of his ears. He wrenched her hair back exposing her neck putting his other one on her windpipe slowly crushing it.

"Where the fuck is it?" His patience at an end. He squeezed harder making it difficult for Heather to keep her eyes open let alone think. She was almost through the first strap she kept cutting until she got her hand free. She sliced it across his wrist and then kicked him in the face making him fall in pain. Heather worked feverishly on the other strap knowing she wouldn't have much time. It snapped and she pulled her other hand free grabbing her cell phone. She only got as far as dialing the 9 before her legs were pulled out from under it. He was on top of her in minutes.  
  
"Where the fuck is it? You pull that shit again bitch and I'll slit you throat." He roared trying to choke her.  
"Okay." She managed to get out as he eased off grabbing the knife from her but not the cell phone.  
  
As he turned to get up she hit and held the 1 on the phone calling the only person she knew who would help her. She silently slid the phone under the bed hoping his phone was on and he came over to check it out. 

"Get up and show me where its at." He commanded and she listened out of options. Heather led him out of the apartment complex and over to the separate garage she kept it in. She unlocked it and switched on the light revealing the Viper.  
"What the fuck did you do to it?" He asked walking around it.  
"Made it better." She smiled provoking him into a rage. 

"You're going to have to pay extra for that." He laughed probably at the things he was thinking of doing to make her night a living hell. Heather decided to piss him off even more once you got made you lose.  
  
"Fuck you Mark! You aren't going to do shit expect run your fat lip which must hurt like a bitch by the way. You want to play asshole? Come fucking get me dickhead." She yelled seeing him about to explode oh yea she got him. She knew saw him take the gun out from under his jacket, never knew he had it. She heard the bullet whiz be her head.  
"SHIT!" She screamed and fell to the ground. 

It didn't hit but it should of, she rolled to the side and saw Mark coming right at her. She jumped to her feet and rolled the garage door shut and put the lock back in place. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was going a mile a minute. Her mind was screaming to run and she listened taking off not knowing where she was going. She knew the lock was going to hold him for long. Hearing more gun shots she ran faster but didn't watch where she was going cause she slammed right into a solid wall of muscle. 

"Where is he?" His deep voice asked.  
"Locked in the garage but he's probably out now looking for me."   
"Stay here." He commanded.  
"Dom! He has a gun." He turned around and lifted up his shirt to reveal a pistol nestled inside his jeans. He threw her his cell and told her to dial 911. She did and reported that her ex-boyfriend was trying to kill her and to hurry up. Soon after she pocketed the phone and sat on the cold concrete just listening but not hearing a damn thing. She couldn't just sit there so she got up and ran back to where she left Mark, the garage door where the Viper was kept, was wipe open. She stood there for a minute trying to find Mark. Dom's back was to her as he was searching the parking lot. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Mark stand up and take aim.

  
"Dom! Behind you." She yelled watching Dom spin around and dodge Mark's bullet and then firing one of his own. It hit him in the left shoulder making him fall to the ground dropping the gun. Heather ran over and took the gun and pointed at his head without a second thought she pulled the trigger. But not a single bullet came, she popped the chamber, empty.  
"Damn it!" She was half tempted to ask a half conscious Mark if he had any more bullets. Dom came over within seconds and eased the gun out of her hand knowing that if there were anymore bullets in the gun Mark would be dead.  
"It's okay it's over now." He whispered taking her in his arms and carrying her out to his car. 

The police and ambulance showed up about 2 minutes later. Mark was loaded into the ambulance while the officers questioned Dom and Heather. They explained how he tried to kill both of them and how he was stalking Heather. The officers took down their information and double checked it with his profile. It came back that Marcus Carra was wanted on 3 separate murder accounts and that he was going away for life if he didn't receive the death penalty. They said he would be transferred out of Cali and back to his home state of New York where he would serve his sentence. Dom looked over to see that Heather could barley keep her eyes open. 

  
"Come on you're coming home with me." He whispered in her ear. She didn't object and hopped in the car glad it was over. 

The next morning Heather woke up on the couch with someone on top of her. She opened her eyes to find 200 pound Dom sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she really had to pee and get a shower. No one was awake yet so she slipped out from under him and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Heather was still really tired but she wanted to go back home and clean up the mess from last night. Her nerves were still on edge flinching at any little noise or movement. She knew that if Mark didn't have a bad aim she wouldn't even be standing here right now, never seeing Dom, Leon or anyone again she shivered at the thought. 

After getting a shower and borrowing more of Leon's clothes she headed back into the living room and found Dom was still passed out. Big surprise there. She put her wet hair into a bun and went over to sit beside him. He grabbed her around the waist bring her down next to him eyes still closed.

  
"Mmmm you smell good." Heather laughed at his laziness but then remembered about Letty and then it felt wrong.  
"I just wanted to say Thank You Dominic." She purred feeling his fingers slip under her jersey.  
"My pleasure babe." He ruffled into her hair.  
"Dom we can't do this anymore you have Letty and a child to think about." She reminded him although it didn't seem like it.

"What?!" He asked confused sitting up. Heather was freaking out Letty never told him shit!  
"Letty's pregnant Dom." She told him not wanting to set him off. He ran a hand over his head sighing.  
"You're going to make a great dad. You and Letty belong together. Its just we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to us Letty Leon or the team and we have to think about everyone here." She looked up to find she had his full attention he began to speak but she put a finger to his lips.  
"Let me finish. Look I'm not going to lie to you I have feelings for you Dom but I can't act on them. Letty's my best friend and Leon's my boyfriend and I can' t mess that up. I wish it could be different Dominic I really do but you have a kid to think about now and your team. Letty needs you right now she's scared about telling you although I'm not sure why. I'm sorry for everything." Tears flowed freely down her face as she finished feeling her heart crack in two. The thing that really tore her up was the despair in Dom's eyes he looked lost and upset. She kissed him slowly feeling the passion between them and wishing they could say the hell with it and be together but it doesn't work that way it never will. Heather got up minutes later walking to the door.  
"It's going to be fine Dom, go to Letty she needs you more." And with that she walked out the door heading home. It was a nice day for a walk. 

Neither of them knew that Vince had heard their entire exchange shaking his head there was real love between them. He knew that Heather just did the hardest thing anyone could do, she gave the man she loved to another woman. Over the next few days Letty finally told the team she was pregnant and they couldn't be happier. All wanting a little rug rat to play with. Mia was ecstatic and busy making plans for her wedding and already setting up the baby's room. Everyone just let her go knowing that they couldn't stop her. She was the one after all who made breakfast.

Heather found that she was spending more and more time away from the team. Even though she went out with Leon every other night she rarely went over their house only to work. She wasn't real sure why but then she knew. Dominic. One name, one man that she can't get enough of. Nights were more restless, days more depressing, everything just felt wrong. She felt like a part of her was slowly dying inside so she turned to the only thing that would fix it, racing. Her escape the thing that solved all her problems in those few seconds everything felt alive, right.

Three months passed and Heather was back on track or so she thought. Mia and Brian's wedding was finally here and like always everything was hectic. 

**__**

Heather's POV: 

It was beautiful, the ocean stretched for miles and the beach was littered with shells of all sizes. It took your breath away that something could be this perfect and still be here. The wedding was on a little beach in Mexico only the team and I attended Mia wanted a small wedding. Letty and I were the maids of honor cast in simple navy dresses that hugged our every curve. I looked over to Letty remembering how many adjustments had to be made to her dress because she kept getting bigger. She was showing a little although she still wasn't fat at almost four months into it. 

My eyes also fell on the shiny diamond she was wearing. Her and Dom were engaged it still hurt to say it. My eyes stung a little at that thought but what could I do? I turned my head and met his eyes it seemed they were watching me the whole time. I couldn't place what I saw cross his face but I saw it in his eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul and his was wide open. We watched each other for the rest of the wedding not caring who saw.

After Mia threw the bouquet it somehow landed in my arms. I threw Leon a glance and he took off running trying to be funny. I laughed cause it was true I wouldn't marry anyone the one I wanted was already engaged.

We rented the beach house for the weekend needing time off. I walked to the water and sat in the sand letting the water run across my feet watching the sunrise before me I had front row seats. I heard someone sit beside me yet I didn't look up.

  
"He loves you too you know." Vince quietly told me. I met his eyes and found that he was telling me the truth. He continued.

  
" All the years I've known him I never saw him act the way he does with you. Even with Letty. When's its you two together nothing matters and everything seems to melt around you. You let him go and gave him to Letty that's true love. He'll always love you even if he never told you he does. He'd give up everything for you without a second thought." He finished.

"God V you're going to make me cry. I love him so much but I couldn't let him do it, not for me. You guys need him more especially Letty even thought she doesn't seem to think so."

He held me the rest of the night telling me that he was here for me. Everything was so screwed up I didn't think it could get any worse, boy was I wrong! If only……..


	15. Thunder

****

Author's Note: Just a warning, this is NC-17 so read at your own risk!!

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

****

Heather's POV:

It was about a week after that when he came to me. The weather was all kinds of crazy. Thunder could be heard through out the whole apartment while I sat and watched the lighting as it struck. The power went out a minute later making me get up from my comfy spot on the couch to find and light the candles. I finished lighting them when there was a knock at the door. 

I made sure to look out before I opened it, it was pretty late.

  
"Dom? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.  
"I decided to come check on you." he smiled and I let him inside.  
"How nice of you." I teased, "Beers are in the fridge but the power went out a couple minutes ago so they'll only stay cold for a little." I returned to the couch while he went and got two beers. He handed me one them before sitting next to me.  
"Dominic why are you really here?" I wondered sipping my beer.  
"You haven't been around a lot lately and I wanted to see you."  
"I have my reasons."   
"Really? What are they?" he questioned sitting his empty beer on the table.  
"I don't want to get into this now." I said grabbing his beer and heading to the kitchen.

"Well I do." he replied getting another beer.

I just stood there and stared at him trying to memorize every little detail about him. Although it was hard especially in the dim light from the candles. The man that made me feel whole again was not the one I was with. Leon isn't Dom nor will he ever be so who was I trying to fool? Myself?

"Heather." I was so lost in my thoughts that I barley heard him. But I did notice my back was now against the wall and he was almost on top of me. 

"Look at me." he brushed the hair out of my eyes tugging on my chin. I saw a question in his chocolate eyes one that I wasn't so ready to answer.

"I don't love him Dominic." I paused looking away, "I love you." I met his eyes seconds after I admitted my feelings for him and was surprised what I saw. Passion, need, want, love, it was all their a mirror of my own but how could he love me?

"You mean that?" his gruff voice asked making me shiver.

"I've always loved you." Tears fell from my eyes while he kissed them away.

"I remember the night you showed up at the race with all kinds of attitude." He started kissing and nibbling on my neck as he talked on.

"So confident, so strong. You captured my attention the first time I laid eyes on you. You were like a puzzle that needed to be figured out but I still don't have all the pieces in place." He was doing it again making my heart melt. Everyone saw him as the hard ass bad boy Dominic Toretto, he was but there was so much more underneath.

"Dom stop we can't."

"Not this time." He told me pressing up against me running his hands behind me and pulling me closer.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop right now." He looked into my eyes as I stared into his. Their wasn't lust their instead need. I was in way over my head but I wanted him, I needed him.

I slowly slid my hands up his shirt never breaking eye contact. Trailing my nails softly over smooth sheets of muscle only made me want him more. Lifting his shirt over his head I stood in awe of the man in front of me letting my hands explore his chest loving the feeling of his skin. He never moved, not once just watched me.

"You sure?" his voice was barley audible over the raging storm and clashing thunder.

"Make love to me Dominic." I answered totally sure of what I wanted but not what I was getting further into. 

He surprised me by how aggressively he kissed me. His tongue forced my mouth open while I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. My back hit the wall with a thud as I moaned into his mouth wanting him closer. We broke the kiss gasping for air when he attacked my neck. Leaving little nip and bite marks all over it. His hands flew under my cotton t shirt but just rested on my stomach.

"Wrap your legs around me." He whispered and I complied pulling my shirt off in the process while he carried me to the bedroom.

"Beautiful." He told me as he stared into my eyes and I smiled at him cricking my finger for him to come closer.

He crawled on top of me starting at my lips and working his way down. I ran my finger across his lips before I pulled his head down and tasted them. There was nothing soft about the kiss instead just raw passion. After leaving my lips, his tongue ran slowly down my neck and between the valley of my breasts before dipping into my belly button. His fingers tweaked and pulled on my nipples making them hard and erect.

"God Dom I want you." I moaned unzipping his pants but that's as far as I ever got.

"Not yet, I'm not done." He smiled catching my hands and putting them above my head holding them with one hand while making his way back up to my breast this time with his mouth. His mouth was warm as he latched on to the left nipple sucking and biting but not hard enough to hurt as he kneaded the other one with his hand. My back arched and I tried to bring his mouth closer to my breast as he continued his assaulted.

"Dominic…." I moaned and he let my hands go sliding the other down to the waist band of my pants. I felt his hand cup my mons and I froze my legs snapping shut. I heard him chuckle as he lifted his head.

"Relax babe." he cooed in my ear and I let my legs fall slack feeling him start to stroke me. My mouth was open and he took it as an invitation to invade it with his tongue of course I didn't mind. I felt him grin when I started rocking my hips back and forth not being able to control my urges. He slithered down me licking and nipping as he went till he reached my pants. An evil glint crossed his eyes as he slide them down with my panties and threw them on the floor as I laughed at him. He sat there for a couple minutes just looking at me. I saw him lick his lips and I tired my best at a seductive smile. It seemed to work the hunger grew in his eyes and I was the main course. 

The bed creaked under his weight as he ran his smooth large hands up my thighs, my throat went dry as I watched. Waiting for him to touch me. He leaned over me watching my facial expression as he dipped 2 fingers beneath my glistening folds. 

"Mmmm yea…." I managed to get out rocking my hips as his fingers pumped in and out of me. My eyes fluttered shut when he applied more pressure making me cry out.

"Don't close your eyes I want to see you when you cum." And with that said I felt his mouth on me seconds later.

"Oh God! Dom I'm going to…." I cried I was so close. His fingers curled and that did it.

"Dominic I love y…." I never got to finish as my orgasm ripped through me. Sweat rolled off my eye lids and down my face.

"You taste so good." He moaned coming to lay beside me.

"My turn." I grinned climbing on top of him.

"I'm all yours babe." he smiled putting his hands behind his head.

I straddled his hips running my hands up his chest admiring his muscles. They stopped at his nipples and I ran my tongue over each one before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. I wasn't surprised to find any underwear. Taking a good look at him, he was huge no way could I fit all of him in my mouth. I started to stroke him gradually going faster and with more pressure. His head was titled back and his hands gripped the sheets trying to control himself. Loving the way he felt under my control I slowly let my lips engulf him. His hips bucked and a throaty moan escaped his lips. I took him in deeper when I felt his hands in my hair pushing him in further. My mouth worked feverishly upon him.

"Shit!" I heard him growl out before his cum filled my mouth. Delicious was the only thing that came to mind before I swallowed surprising him.

"You didn't have to." He told me wiping the strands of hair that fell on my face.

"I wanted to." Smiling he pulled me on top of him kissing me and tasting himself on my lips.

"I love you Heather." He whispered into my neck. My heart stopped,

"Do you mean that?" He flipped us over so he was on top of me.

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't." He smiled brushing his lips against mine but not kissing me. I was shocked this just tore my heart more.

"I need you Dominic." 

"I know." Was all he said when I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"I love you so much." He said before pushing into me. I cried out it felt like he was ripping me apart. When he was all the way in he just laid on top of me not moving so I could adjust to his size. It felt so good to have him inside me that I never wanted this night to end, ever. 

I rocked my hips letting him know I was ready. He started a slow pumping rhythm making me emit little moans from my throat. He was so gently and loving which made me realize that he didn't put up that wall when he was with me. He let me see a side of him that others wish they could see or never knew was there. Letty knew though, and here I was taking it from her. Dom brought out a part of me that I thought was long gone. He was giving it back to me and I was taking it. 

"Faster." I managed to get out. I racked my nails down his back when I felt him pull all the way out of me only to slam back it.

"Mmmm yea just like that."

"I'm not going to last long." He said out of breath.

"Then stop trying to." I shot his own words back at him and saw him smile.

"Ladies first." He reminded me and sped up. The headboard was clanging against the wall but we couldn't here it we were to lost in each other. As he slammed into me for the last time his fingers massaged my clit. Another orgasm violently over took me and he joined me seconds later crying out my name shooting his seed deep inside me. 

He went to pull out when I stopped him.

"Not yet." He looked at me raising his brow but I just pulled his head on top of my chest and fell asleep.

We made love many times that night each never wanting to let the other go. If only we could, if only we could.

****

No One's POV:

Heather woke around 12 the next day physically and mentally exhausted. Dom's arms were tightly wrapped around her so she had to pry them off to go the bathroom. He was out when she jumped in the shower and that's when it hit reality set in. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks last night could only remain a memory. Nothing could come of it and it should of never happened in the first place. They would have to act as if they didn't have feelings for each other and in the end Dom would go back to Letty and she would go back to Leon. She couldn't stop her tears it hurt so much to watch the one you love be with someone else. Heather felt strong arms wrap around her waist soon after. They pulled her to his chest as he held her while she cried.

Dom picked her up and pulled her out of the shower. He dried her and wrapped her in a towel placing her back in bed with him as sleep overcame them a second time. This time Heather woke up to the sound of her cell ringing. Grabbing it off the nightstand she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"It's me is he there?" Vince asked. 

"Yea he is, he's sleeping." 

" Letty's looking for him." He said flatly.

"I don't want to let him go yet." 

"I'll stall." He paused, "You have to let him go Heather."

"I know just not yet." 

"Soon." Was the last thing he said before the line went dead.

Vince had heard Dom go out the other night and knew exactly where he was going. He also knew that he was going to break her heart which he might of already accomplished. It didn't sound like her on the phone and he was going to try and give her the time she needed. But Letty was awfully suspicious.

Heather rolled over to find Dom wide awake.

"Who was that?" He asked stretching.

"Vince, Letty's looking for you." She looked away dreading what the following days were going to bring.

"What time is it?" He ran a hand over his head and sighed.

"Almost 5."

"I better get going." He climbed out of bed getting dressed while Heather just laid there watching him not wanting him to leave.

"I have to go." He quietly reminded her.

"Dom!" She called out. He stopped and turned around hating to see the hurt in her eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down,

"I'm sorry Heather I have to go back." 

"I know."

"I love you." He told her and watched the tears reappear.

"I love you too Dominic." She leaned in and kissed him with everything she had knowing this was the last time. 

"Go to her, to your team. I'll always remember the night we made love." She whispered while he wiped the tears away.

"So will I always." He finished it by kissing her long and deep before getting up and leaving.

Dom was home in 10 minutes wanting to go back to her instead he went to find his fiancé and mother of his child. He walked in the house to find V on the couch watching T.V. although he seemed to look right through it. 

"Where is she?" Vince asked not looking at him.

"Home." Dom answered feeling bad enough.

"I know what I'm doing."

"But do you know what you just did?" He argued now looking at him.

"I told you not to pull this one in but it's to late isn't it? She loves you so much that she let you go. You still have Letty, and us who does she have now?"

"Me and the team don't go there Vince." Dom warned getting pissed.

"You broke her heart and you think she's going to hang around here and act like nothing happened? I told you…." they were in each others faces now ready to rip each others throat out.

"Enough!" And there she stood.

" He knows what he's doing. My heart may be broken but my spirit isn't. I knew what I was getting into the first time I laid eyes on him. Don't fight because of me. It's over and done with time to move on. Now if you boys want to grow up anytime soon let me know." She finished and walked outside.

Dom and Vince just stood there not believing she was there. Vince smiled at least Dom didn't break her. Her attitude was still there and so was the fire in her eyes yet it wasn't as bright.

"She's right forget it." Vince said "Go find Letty." he told Dom. 

Dom went up the stairs while Vince went outside to find Heather sitting on the step.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"About as much as I can be." She answered pulling the shades from her eyes and placing them on top of her head.

"Where is he?"

"Went to find Letty."

"Oh, have you seen Leon lately I have some things I want to clear up." She huffed today was going to be awful.

"He should be home any minute. What are those things that you're going to clear up?" He pressed wanting to know. Vince was like her brother she could tell him anything and he'd try to help her. 

"Our relationship. He's a great guy who loves me but I can't return the love. He deserves more and I can't give it to him. I'm not going to drag him down with me he deserves someone who could love him back and not sleep with his best friend." She explained and Vince pulled her to him.

"Heather, you can't help who you fall in love with. You have to do what you think is best but don't close yourself off from the rest of the team." He kissed her forehead when the yellow Skyline pulled up and Leon stepped out of it. 

****


	16. Why

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Here's the next chapter!

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

"Hey babe." He yelled out walking towards them. 

"Hey Leon can we talk a minute?" 

"Yea about what?"

"Us." She told him and pulled him closer to his car. Meanwhile Vince stood on the porch watching the scene play out.

"Leon," She paused gazing into his emerald eyes. 

"I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. You deserve someone who could love you and I'm not that person. I don't deserve you Leon. All you ever did was give me your all and I'm sorry for ending at all not to mention like this. You were always there for me and gave me a glimpse of what we could be together. I can't give you what you need its hurts to say it but it's true. I'm sorry Leon I really am." Heather couldn't look at him she felt to bad. He grasped her chin and made her look at him. 

"Heather I just want you to be happy. I love you but don't say you don't deserve me it should be the other way around. You're a strong determined young woman I don't want to lose you completely. Friends?" Heather was surprised how he took it but his eyes gave him away. 

"Always." She pecked him on the cheek and told him she'd call him later before she jumped in her car and left.

Vince was also surprised how he took it he knew Leon really loved this one. Leon walked up and sat next to V.

"What the hell went wrong?" Leon sighed. 

" Nothing. She just thinks she's not enough for you." 

"Where the hell would she get that idea?" 

"Not sure." V really knew why. She felt guilty for giving into her love and sleeping with Dom and she knew that being with Leon was just a substitute for Dom.

"A lot of shit has happened in the past few months and she just needs space and time." 

"Yea no shit. I just want her to be happy."

"She will be, she'll come around." Vince knew they were losing her it was just a matter of time. 

Like anyone else Heather had her good days and her bad ones. She'd think she was over Dom and then she'd see him and the feelings would come right back. You couldn't kill love no matter how much you wanted to or tried it would always be there. Leon was doing better and even started seeing people again. They were mostly skanks and one night stands but it that's what he wanted then hey. Vince and Jesse were happy to have there playa back. Mia and Brian were thinking of moving out and starting a family. Their house, if they bought one, would only be a few streets away walking distance. Letty and Dom were also fine but that didn't mean Dom didn't think about Heather everyday either. Letty could always tell when his mind would wander and a smile would appear on his face. She just hoped he was thinking about her and not someone else. 

Dom's birthday was coming up and Mia Letty and Heather were planning his party. Mia was in charge of the decorations, Letty was in charge of getting all the food, and Heather was in charge of inviting everyone. The guys were in on it too but all they had to do was get Dom out of the house for a couple hours. It was all set for next Saturday and the shopping only just began.

After running over to Hector's and the Edwin's to tell them about the party Heather was exhausted. She tallied about 70-90 people who were coming hoping she was somewhat close. It was still early evening when Heather waked through the front door of the Toretto house to find everyone sprawled out in front of the T.V. 

"Hey girl where ya been?" Letty asked coming in with a bowel of popcorn.  
"Here and there."  
"You better get some sleep girl you're looking really pale." She pointed out.  
"Yes mother." She teased and Letty rolled her eyes swatting at her.  
"Come watch the movie with us." Letty offered.  
"I can't I have something to do first. Can I take a rain check?"  
"Yea hurry your ass up."   
"I'll try." Heather walked away laughing and went to find Jesse. He was in the living room on the love seat . Leon and Dom were on the couch, Brian in the other love seat and V had to take the floor. As soon as Heather walked in the room she wanted to just turn and run. She shook it off and headed over to Jess.  
  
"Hey Jess can you help me with something?"   
"Yea sure what is it?"   
"It's back at my place come on."   
Jess got up and followed her out the door and into her car. The movie was boring any way. 

They arrived at Heather's apartment in mere minutes with her driving. She parked the car and they got out. Jesse followed her to a locked garage which she had the key for and unlocked it. He couldn't believe what was inside. The Viper stared back at him and seemed to smile.  
  
"What do ya think?" She asked running her fingers over the hood removing the dust.   
"She's beautiful where'd ya get her?" Jesse's eyes lit up he was in heaven.   
"Friend got it for me I just paid for her."   
"I need your help to snaz her up a bit and change her look."   
"How come? She's perfect." he said in awe.   
"This is Dom's birthday present and I wanted to make it to his liking."   
"Damn you're giving it to him?"   
"Yep it'll be his Saturday." 

Heather thought this one through many nights were spent thinking and this is what she could come up with. As much as she wanted to she couldn't bring the car with her so she was going to do the next best thing, give it to Dom.  
  
"I have to put new tires on it, get bigger Nitrous tanks , paint wash and wax it and find one of those huge red bows." Heather laughed at the last part why not?   
"We better get moving." Jesse said hoping in the passenger side of it.   
"That we shall but Jess you have to drive." She threw him the keys while she got in her Lancer Evo.  
  
He wasn't complaining as he started it up and it growled wanting to run. Heather went first and was followed by the ever rowdy Viper. She decided to take the long way to the garage wanting to give the Viper a good run. About a half hour later they pulled up and Heather couldn't keep the smile off her face. Dom was going to have a good time with that car. She went to unlocked the doors and waved Jesse in. 

"How did you get the keys to the garage?"   
"I have my ways." he gave her a look and shook his head.   
"So how'd she sound?"   
"Fine but I'll hook her up to the computer and make sure."   
"Thanks Jess I'm going to run to Harry's I'll be back in a few."  
  
Heather returned within an hour with a car load of stuff. Harry was so nice that he gave her a big discount hearing that it was for Dom's birthday. He even threw in new decals. They got to work putting on the new tires, changing the oil, hooking up the new NOS tanks, these were the big ones which would give it a lot more power than the ones that were in it. Heather detailed the inside while Jesse taped it up so it would be ready to be painted.  
  
They both decided on black it just made it look more tempting. She put on a gold undercoat and then put 2 coats of black paint, which was called midnight gliss, over it. After it dried she finished by putting a high glossy paint on it which made you notice it . She would have to wait to put the decals on because it was to wet. She told Jesse he could go home around 11 and it was now 3am.  
  
Heather had to be in work at 9 so she decided to just stay up and get something done. As the car was drying she started on the many others that needed work done to them. She went in the office and checked the list and grabbed the keys to the cars she wanted . She pulled one in at a time and got to work. 

Sleep hasn't come to her since the night her and Dom were in it. It still smelled like him and she found if she was on it she just cried. So she just napped on and off on her couch never getting more than four hours of sleep. He was in her dreams always telling her how much he loved her that they could be together. She had to take her mind off it so she worked, raced, or worked out it didn't matter as long as she didn't think of him.  
  
It was 8 when she finished car number 3 and put the decals on the Viper. The decals looked like chains but they weren't gray instead they were fire colored and wrapped all over the car. She missed not seeing the Panthers on either side of the car so she took the airbrush and drew a panther on the hood of it. It was outlined in fire and had amber colored eyes its fangs were visible and she couldn't take her eyes off. It seemed to capture the car's mood perfectly. She took the brush and couldn't resist she wrote "Always" on the tip of the hood in the fiery colors. It meant a lot of things, she would always love him, always remember him and always the time she spent here with them.  
  
It was getting late and Dom would be here soon so she had to get rid of the Viper until Saturday. She jumped in and flew over to Hector's where she arranged to keep it until the big day. He drove her back to the garage and Dom was already there. That was a close one.   
Heather walked into the garage to find Dom going over the clip board. He turned around when he heard her walk in.  
  
"Did you finish all these?" He asked pointing to the list.   
"Yea they only took a couple hours." She grabbed the list from him and looked at what she wanted to tackle next.   
"Hours how long were you here?"   
"Not sure since 4 I think."   
"From 4 yesterday? How did you get a key anyway?" Dom crossed his arms watching her. He noticed that she was fighting to keep her eyes open let alone stand up.   
"Yea, I copied yours hope you don't mind and I really don't care if you do." Heather walked away from him and grabbed the keys for a 3000gt. Heather turned to walk out to get the car when he stood in her way.   
"You should go home and get some sleep."   
"I'm not tired. Move."   
"Bull shit you can barley focus on one thing for to long before your eyes start to close." He grabbed her arm and made her look at him, her eyes fluttered again.   
"Get off me Dominic!" She yelled but he caught her other arm and spun her around so her back was to his front with her arms crossed in front of her. She couldn't even fight him exhaustion was to prominent. She went slack in his arms sleep taking her to the dark abyss.

Dom was worried that she fell asleep standing straight up in his arms in seconds. She was going to run herself in the ground if she kept this up. He wondered if she was even sleeping at all at night. Dom laid her on the couch in the office covering her up with the blanket hanging over it. Heather was out like a light while he sat next to her and stroked her cheek. Was it because of him? 

When Leon, Jesse and V showed up an hour later Dom called V over.

"What's up brotha?"   
"Heather's asleep on the couch in my office she was here when I got here and has been since 4 yesterday. I need you to take her back to our house and not let her leave the bed until I get there."   
"Shit. yea she alright?"   
"I don't think she's been sleeping. She fell asleep standing up when I wouldn't move out of her way." he ran a hand over his head concerned.   
"Damn yea I'll take her home. I'll see you when you get there." V patted Dom on the back and went to get Heather. He lifted her easily and carried her out to his car but not before passing a concerned Leon and Jesse.   
"She alright man?" Leon asked checking her over.   
"Yes just tired." V knew Leon still cared for her he could see it in his face.   
"I'll see you guys later." Vince said before leaving and going home. 

Vince did as Dom said and laid her on the guest bed and covering her up. He took 

a good look at her and saw big bags under her eyes and how she twitched in her sleep. But she didn't wake up Vince didn't think her body could physically as he sat and watched her waiting for Dom and the team to get home.

They got home early not usual for a Friday but it was Dom's birthday tomorrow. Mia went to make dinner with Letty's help while the guys went to wash up happy to be home. Dom didn't bother with any of that and ran up the stairs and down the hall to find an asleep Heather and tired Vince. He walked in concern written all over his face.

"She wake up at all?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her.  
"Barley moved." V answered. Dom's hands played softly through her hair but she rolled away from him.  
"She's pushing me away." Dom sighed wanting to scoop her in his arms and take her far away.  
"She's letting you go even though she loves you. Heather won't hurt Letty or Leon." Vince concluded.  
"Why did she break it off with Leon?"  
"She said she could never love him because she was in love with someone else. So she ended it thinking it was for the best that Leon found someone who could love him." Vince knew Dom was having a hard time with this but Heather was right he had a kid coming and his soon to be wife to look after.  
"I'm going for a drive." was all that Dom said before he went down the stairs and out the door. All that could be heard was the screeching of his tires as he flew down the street. 

By the time Dom got home Heather was gone. He was greeted by the team as he walked through the door and into the kitchen for an ice cold corona. He downed the first two before grabbing two more and headed into the living room. Dominic took a seat next to Letty where he realized he belonged forever.


	17. Regrets?

****

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone!! Here we go…

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

**__**

Heather's POV: 

I left Dom's soon after hearing tires destroy the asphalt. Vince didn't say anything just watched me go, sympathy was written all over his face but I gave him a small smile and left. I still felt tired even though I haven't slept that long in, I can't even remember. It must of all caught up with me. Even so I headed over to Hector to grab the Viper for the big day tomorrow. I couldn't believe Saturday was almost here where have I been? One of the many questions I didn't have an answer for. 

The Viper was already to go and it never looked better. I had to admit I was going to miss the beast but I couldn't take it with me as much as I wanted to. Besides I never wanted Dom to forget me. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the picture of us together at Race Wars. I'm not sure how many times I looked at it but it was starting to crinkle. Letty was lucky she had a man like that one that I was not going to take from her as much as I wanted to. I turned to walk home from the lock garage but before I did I put the huge red bow that Edwin found for me right on top of the car. Smiling I left to go home and pack. 

I woke around 12:30 the next day stretching and yawing. Dom was suppose to be already gone and not to be back home till 5. How the guys are going to manage that I have no idea but they better!

Rolling out of bed I felt refreshed and better than I have in weeks. The shower made me even more awake if that was possible. I got dressed in simple shorts and a tank bringing my other clothes with me. For a while, I took a good look at my apartment making sure I didn't miss anything and then shut the door for the last time heading down stairs to hand my key over. An hour later I showed up at the Toretto residence. My job was done but I was sure that Letty's or Mia's weren't. I walked in the house to find it spotless and Letty on the couch.

"I see Mia was busy." I laughed at Letty who was making faces.   
"Since 7 this morning."   
"Energizer bunny?" I remark getting a laugh out of her. Damn I was going to miss her.  
"Yea she's putting up the decorations."  
"I'll go help her you set the snacks up." I took command and went to find Mia. Somehow she got outside without me seeing.  
"Hey Heather." she called putting up balloons.  
"Hey Mia need help?"  
"Yea that be great."

About two hours later the house was all decorated and was looking fabulous. The snack's were out and the food was sitting in tray's waiting to be served. Balloons, streamers, confetti, ribbons, bows, you name it covered the house. In the living room was a huge streamer that said 'Happy 25th Dominic' that was my favorite. The guests were due in an hour giving everyone a half hour before Dom arrived.  


There was nothing left to do so Letty and I ran upstairs to change. Of course Letty made a face at my choice of clothes that I brought with me and shoved me into her and Dom's room.

"Come on girl you got the body show it off a little." She smirked at me going through her closet.

"I don't want to look skanky Lett." I said sitting on the bed waiting for my outfit.  
"How bout this?" She asked holding up jeans and a shirt. "Try it on." She threw it at me. 

I did as she said and stood in front of the mirror to get a better look. The jeans were a dark blue color but faded on the thighs. They were tight but weren't like a second skin either. I made sure they stayed in place with a star belt that was silver and the ends hung off. The shirt I wore was black with thin straps holding it in place this clung to me. It covered my whole stomach but if I lifted my hands over my head or danced around it would rise a little showing off my stomach. The only thing I didn't like was what was written in it 'Want Some?' in red glittery letters.

"Lett." I said pointing to the words.  
"Hell I would want some too." She laughed and I chucked a pillow at her. Mia came up soon after and complimented my new look.   
"Makeup time." Mia chanted while I ran for the door, I never made it. 

By the time they were done the guests were here and I was afraid to look in the mirror. Mia and Letty were already down stairs mingling. I stepped in front of it and opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what was staring back at me, the makeup was heavier than I ever dared to wear it but it seemed to fit. The eye shadow was real dark bringing out my ocean blue eyes, lips real red and matched the red color on the shirt, my skin was a nice cream color. My hair was down and straight but it still had a nice bounce to it I ran my finger through it and noticed the silver necklace I wore. It said 'Krazi' and I knew it was Letty's touch. A smile crept on my lips before I put my shoes on and headed down stairs to find Hector. Of course Edwin found me first.

  
"Damn Heather looking awfully sexy today." He used one of his corny lines that I could only laugh at.  
"Yea, yea where's Hector?"  
"Kitchen last I saw." He replied letting his eyes wander.  
"Okay well I have to go find him see ya later?"  
"Yea girl you owe me a dance." He smiled  
"We'll see." I told him walking away.

I found Hector with in minutes talking to some blonde bimbos. They laughed at about anything he said and pretty much tried to screw him right there on the kitchen counter but he wasn't complaining. I cleared my throat,

"Hector sorry to interrupt but did you bring it?" the skanks shot daggers at me with their eyes I simply started back at them itching for a good fight. Neither one of them stuck around long enough to find out.  
"Of course she's out back bow and all." he laughed handing me the keys.  
"Thanks ." I hugged him.  
"Welcome doll." He hugged me back but before he let go engines could be heard as well as Mia's shouting.  
"Their here!" Everyone went quiet and waited for the door to open while I crept through the living room with my camera. For once I had one. The lights were off as the door creaked open and in walked Dom. He switched on the lights as everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" That's when I snapped the picture. 

Lets just say he was definitely surprised. Letty walked up soon after, he gave her a thank you and what looked like to be a mind blowing kiss. Inside I winced but I had no right to I just had to keep smiling or I'd break down. The music picked up becoming louder now that Dom was back, the food set out and beers were everywhere. All I wanted to do was get drunk and have a good time which seemed better and better by the minute. 'What's your Fantasy?' by Ludachris came on, Edwin found me first.

"Up for it?" He extended his hand.

"Hell yea." I took it and we made our way to the living room. I was a little drunk by that time but it felt good to let go a little. We were a little touchy feely when we were dancing but it wasn't getting out of hand and I was having a good time.

****

No One's POV:

Heather was starting to think that Dom was avoiding her until he finally came over. She was outside sitting on one of the picnic tables looking up at the star filled sky. There was a slight breeze that played with her hair as she downed her vodka.

"Getting wasted I see." His deep voice managed to send shivers down her spine again.

" Damn right Happy birthday by the way." Heather turned around to face him with a smile all her own. Dom just stood there and took in her appearance loving her choice in the outfit.

"You my present?" Dom grabbed her hips bringing her closer.

" Nah, something better." She winked holding out her hand. She slowly opened it to reveal a set of keys sitting neatly in her delicate palm. He grabbed them running his thumb over them before giving her a look. Heather took his hand leading him farther into the yard to the Viper cloaked in darkness. 

"This is your present." She whispered watching him walk over to it with a smile in place.

The moonlight seemed to gleam down on it making it glitter almost. Dom walked around the whole car running his fingers over the new paint admiring the work that was put into it. He stopped near the hood when he saw 'Always' written in fancy letters encased in flames. Catching her eyes, he knew what it meant, he didn't at first but now it was clear. 

Heather saw him watching her and noticed his fingers never left 'Always.' 

"Like it?" She tried to break the silence but he never answered. He walked over never breaking eye contact and lifted her up carrying her only to place her on the hood of the car. His arms came around to grip her hips while his tongue darted out to trace her lips. Heather lifted her head so she could kiss him but it wasn't rough or demanding instead slow and loving. She pulled back to find confusion in his eyes and slipped off the car.

"I'll always love you Dominic." Heather cooed in his ear before heading back in the house.

It was hard pulling away from him like that but it had to be done cause she knew that it would go further if she didn't. As long as the drinks kept coming and finding their way in her hands she was a happy camper. It was the next day that was going to suck but this is now and tomorrow is the future. Party hard or go home rite?

The night wore on and with it many headaches. Heather danced a lot with V and Leon missing Leon's arms around her but that was her fault not his. Heather sat down for a while just watching everyone. Leon, V and Jesse all had skanks all over them which wasn't a surprise. Mia and Brian were making out in the corner. Dom was sitting on the couch talking to a bunch of fellow racers with a very pregnant Letty on his lap and all she had was her vodka to keep her company. 

"Why is someone as beautiful as you alone tonight?" Heather looked up to find another shot of vodka staring at her with an arm attached to it. She titled her head higher to find caramel colored eyes and chestnut hair. He was about 6'0 medium build with a killer smile.   
"I'm not." She answered as she held up her vodka.  
"Leon's girl right?" He asked.  
"Was. I have a name." Heather got up and walked to get a corona.  
"Care to tell me what it is?" He followed.  
"No who are you?" She slurred jumping on the counter.  
"Name's Ryan Cellion just moved here I'm a racer."  
"So are half the people here the other half are just skanks." Vince walked into the kitchen getting beers for him and Leon. He saw Heather was clearly drunk but she could hold her shit and wasn't worried about her but did worry about the guy who seemed really interested in her.

"Heather you alright?" V looked to the guy and back to her making sure.  
"Yea V I'm fine." She winked at him. He ran his finger across his neck and pointed to the guy but she shook her head no but he had his eye on him.  
"Ahh so its Heather eh?" Ryan continued without missing a beat.  
" Yep." Heather was getting bored and hot all at the same time.  
"So you're on Toretto's team? I heard you tied with the king himself. Think I'd have a chance?" She laughed at him this guy just wouldn't quit.  
"Depends." She jumped off the counter and stood right in front of him.  
"On what?" He breathed harder as she trailed her finger down the side of his face.  
"On how smoothly you can switch gears." Heather leaned down as if to kiss him but licked down his neck instead. She was fully against him and felt his excitement. She nibbled up to his ear before she spoke,

  
"But speed just isn't enough." and then she turned and walked away knowing that he just wanted in her pants so he could have bragging rights. If he was a racer just starting out why not start out by telling everyone that he scored with the only one who tied the Kind himself. As he told her more and more it made sense he was going to use her to get in with Toretto. Not happening. 

"Heather wait!" Ryan called but she didn't turn around and headed to the living room. He caught up to her and spun her around.  
"What the hell was that?" He demanded grabbing her by the shoulders.  
"What never got turned down before?"   
"Not like that."  
"Well it's a learning experience glad I could help." He caught he wrist dragging her against him.  
"Get off me!" Heather yelled her mind seemed to blur and things started to spin. Not good. She knew she couldn't defend herself if this guy wanted to try anything.  
"I want to get to know you better."   
" It has nothing to do with me being on Toretto's team?" She already knew the answer.  
" Now that you mention it you and him seemed pretty cozy in the backyard. Can't touch him can ya? Not with Letty." He found her weak spot and he just kept throwing salt in the wound. She wouldn't let him no that.  
" We're friends I don't like him like that it was Vince who I was with." She had a feeling he couldn't see them real well and was hoping for the best.  
" Ah so you just sleep around with the people on the team." This guy was really starting to piss her off.  
"Go fuck yourself!." Heather spat pulling from his iron tight grasp.  
"I was thinking fucking you would be better." Ryan grabbed her hand but didn't make it two feet before Vince was in his way.  
"Where the fuck are you going?" Vince growled clenching his fists.  
"Outside."   
"The hell you are release her asshole." Heather took the hint thanking god V had the timing that he did. She jammed both her elbows back and caught him high in the ribs so he let go and she wanted more. Dom saw the commotion and headed over to see what was going on. He saw Heather about to rip the guys nuts off by her face he knew she was calculating some kind of attack tactic. Dom grabbed hold of her and brought her against his chest. He wasn't sure who he should hold back Heather or Vince.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dom boomed wanting answers.

"Ryan Cellion what's it to you?" Heather saw Vince flex wanting to hit him.

"If I don't get to hit him Vince neither do you." Heather warned and Ryan turned to look at her.

" I'd like to see you try bitch." That was it and he was on the ground with Dom on top. But he didn't need to be pulled off, he didn't want to make a scene. Most people were to drunk or passed out to notice. Vince drug him outside and threatened him before coming back inside to the party.

"Do I attract all the assholes?" Heather asked to no one in particular.

"Not all." Dom answered with a smile. He grabbed her and put her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? You have to dance with the birthday boy."

"If you insist." she teased. 

The song was slow and moving. Heather laid her head on his shoulder never wanting to let go. Their hips swayed to the rhythm brushing up against each others now and again. She heard Dom growl low in his throat and press himself more firmly against her. Time seemed to stop as she looked into his eyes knowing the man that loved her, the one she loved, could never be hers.

"You're beautiful like this." He whispered.

"Like what?"

"Shy, afraid, quiet." Heather buried her face in his chest blushing.

"Don't hide yourself from me." His deep voice vibrated through his chest.

"I love you Dominic." She told him quietly.

"Love you too babe." He kissed her forehead. "Hold onto me." She did not letting go. 

They danced for about an hour before Dom kicked all the people out it was 3 in the morning, after all. Leon, V and Jesse already disappeared probably with girls for the night and Letty went to bed about 2 hours ago. Mia and Brian were in their room doing god knows what but they were gone also. When the last of the people finally took off Heather turned off the lights and flopped on the couch not wanting to move for the next 12 hours. Dom had other ideas. Without any warning he laid on top of her the music still on in the background but at a reasonable volume.

"What do you think you're doing Toretto?"

"Getting comfy."

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep its been a long ass night." She yawned. Dom leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth not pulling back until she responded. 

"Go to sleep baby I love you." 

" I love you too Dom night." She closed her eyes as he carried her up to bed before going to his room and joining Letty.

Heather didn't fall asleep right away instead watched him walk away. Her cheek tickled and she put her fingertips to it finding it wet. That tear was the promise of many more to come. What was it in Dom that captured her heart? Was it because he saw the real her or was it because he was the first person to love her? Was it both? Here she was a 23 year old woman on the best street racing team in L.A. in love with a legend, the King himself, one who was engaged with a baby on the way. She came here to get away from her problems she thought she found the answer but now isn't so sure. Regrets you ask? Her answer… Never.


	18. Dream

****

Author's Note: Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I will try and make the next one l longer!

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

She was finally able to fall asleep to exhausted to cry anymore. Her dreams came quickly the kind where you never want to wake up. The ones where they feel so real that when you wake up you make sure it was just a dream. 

_The starry night sky seemed to be a world all in its own when she looked up. The wind seemed to whisper to her as it gracefully swept her hair off her face as she stood in a pure white gown on the sandy shore. Water licked her toes while the ocean waves crashed violently on the jagged rocks surrounding it. Shells of all sizes caught the light of the moon which gave them a soft glow waiting to be touched. White foam formed around her feet and she felt like she was moving through the sand like a goddess. _

A figure she couldn't quite make out was walking towards her right from the ocean's mighty waves. As he came closer Heather saw there was a smile on his face and a grace in which he moved but that was all. The whispers grew louder like they were calling her name daring her to go closer. Hesitantly, she walked into the waves until they came to about her waist when a deep voice spoke.

"I've been waiting for you." His hands covering her eyes.

" Who are you?" 

"Open your eyes." She complied and the man was now in front of her.

" Dominic." She breathed taking him all in. He was the opposite of her, dressed in all black which accented his toffee skin beautifully.

" You remember the first time I kissed you?"

" Yes how could I forget?"

" Remember what I said?"

" That we don't have to go back, not yet." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

" But you were still trying to fight your feelings for me, like now."

" This was never the plan." She told him, " To fall in love with you , I didn't think I could love again. Thank you Dominic for giving back a part of me that I thought was dead." He stared at her wanting to take away her pain knowing that it was because of him.

"Why do your eyes tell me something else?" He asked making her look at him.

" Because they haven't caught on to the fact that this is it." She whispered unbuttoning his shirt to reveal hard earned muscled covered with sun kissed skin. 

"You have to be with Letty and I…" She paused, " I will have to start over." She kissed him so softly that it felt like a feather's light touch. A storm seemed to blow in a huge wave rose between them forming a wall of water. It was about 15 feet high and it just froze there, unmoving. Her fingers ran over it softly but that was to much. It began to crack and she took off running. She almost reached the shore when…

Heather woke in a cold sweat almost falling out of bed. The headache wasn't helping either. Grabbing her cell phone off the dresser she flipped it open to check the time, 10:41 am. She got up still in her clothes from the other night and ran down stairs to get some pills for her headache. No one was up yet, not even Mia which was surprising so Heather got a shower putting on some sweat pants and a tank. Going for the comfy look was all she had in mind. Today all she planned on doing was spending time with the team, her time was almost up.

She decided to run out and grab breakfast from MD's to give Mia a break for once. She remembered the last time she came here with Brian, that was a night to remember and one she would never forget. Heather caught herself trying to memorize the streets and the way she was going. Sighing, she wanted to stop in and see Harry and to really thank him for helping out with Dom's gift. 

" Hey Harry." She called walking in.

" Heather, I see you're up early."

" Yea I was getting breakfast no one's up yet and I needed a drive."

" How was the party?"

" Great you should of stopped by."

" Nah I'm to old to party."

" You're never to old to party." She teased and he laughed.

" I wanted to thank you for helping out with Dom's gift I appreciate it."

" Not a problem he like it?"

" A little to much." She smiled and he shook his head.

" Well I better get back before the food gets cold."

" Alright nice seeing you."

" Yea you too I'll see you later I guess."

" You better." He yelled out as she walked out the door and headed home.

By the time she got home everyone was up lounging around to tired to do shit.

"Yo guys breakfast come and get it!" Heather called putting the bags on the table. V was the first one there.

"I'm starving."

"Surprise surprise." Heather teased while he tried to grab her.

"Fight nice children." Mia chimed making them crack up. 

Eventually, everyone made their way to the table and sat down digging through the bags. There was light conversation going around the table about mostly what they were going to do that day. Heather wasn't paying attention there were to many thoughts in her mind to keep her busy. She took a sip of orange juice and Dom got her attention. He was just sitting there just watching her like he was reading her thoughts. She gave him a soft smile but returned to playing with her food. This was the day it would all end.

The day was spent in the house playing video games, watching T.V., lounging and talking. Usually never spending the whole day in the house especially together was something different but needed none the less.


	19. The Team

****

Author's Note: I'm loving the reviews! Thanks.

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

**__**

Heather's POV:

As I sat and rocked in the chair on the porch I listened for once to the noises around me. I heard kids playing, cars roaming the streets, the hustle of people late for work. Sure you could find that in any city but I knew I could never find the passion that came alive in me while I was here. I would never find the people that I call family, the thing that hurt the worse was I knew deep down that I could never love anyone like I have Dom. These months have been everything but boring for once I feel like I belong. A feeling many people take for granted because they always known it. I wouldn't take back anything I have done while I was hear although many were not wise decisions but ones I can live with. 

A soft hiss passed through the trees as a soft breeze swept across my face. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back trying to remember and forget all at the same time. I am 23 and still don't have the answers that I seek but I have one. I did love again I could but I find that now I really don't want to.

"Girl you alright?" a soft toned Letty asked sitting beside me.

"Yea just thinking." I answered truthfully.

"Uh oh." She remarked as a smile touched my lips. 

"Get your ass inside and race me!" she stood up tugging on my arms. 

"You want to lose that bad?" she shook her head pushing me inside.

Day turned into night and continued the same way it had started. I was able to sneak out of the house to catch the last rays of the sun before night fall and watch the sun disappear below the ever expanding horizon. 

We eventually decided to watch a movie since it was getting late. Gone in 60 Seconds won the vote and Leon put it in while V made popcorn. I was on one of the love seats trying to concentrate on the movie but I just couldn't do it. My eyes kept wandering over to Dom and Letty who were making out unaware of anything. I felt a slight pain in the pit of my stomach and knew it had no right to be there but it was. Out of everyone I had to fall in love with Him?

Leon, I don't even want to get into that. There's nothing much to say except he's a great guy and I broke his heart. Besides racing that was the next best thing I was good at. It doesn't matter if you have everything in the world you'll always want more.

Then there's Vince, who has known about everything and has continued to be there for me. He has been like a brother to me. Sure he could of told Letty and Leon everything but he didn't instead he tried to help me through it. I don't think I could find a better friend.

Jesse now there's a life saver. He is someone who would do anything for you and help you no matter what. He helped me a lot with Dom's present and was always up for a good time. He made me laugh and always had a point.

Brian now there was someone who opened up to me right away. He had that play it cool attitude and we have a lot in common. He is someone who you could always count on and someone who wouldn't lose their head in a sticky situation.

Letty aka my best friend. I never had a lot of friends or kept them very long but she is someone who was like me in more ways then one. Although tough a lot of times she did have her rare soft caring moments which not everyone knew she had.

Finally, there was Mia another close friend than I have acquired. She is the backbone of everything and make sure everything gets done. The mom of the team you could say but a great person none the less.

Oh wait, how could I forget…Dominic. The man I fell in love with the one who made me realize that I could love again. He opened many new doors for me but shut a lot too. How do you let something go that you love so much? It may seem easy but could you just walk away because it's the right thing to do? How far would you go to let the only thing you've ever known disappear without a single glance back?

****

Vince's POV:

The movie was just getting to the good part when I looked over to find Heather staring at Dom and Letty who were all but screwing on the couch. She seemed lost in her mind a string of emotions crossed her face. The one I saw the most was depression and loneliness. I saw them on her face a lot lately but she tried to hide them when we were around. There were times, like now, where you could read her like a book. 

Leon would see it too and wonder if he had caused it. Nope it was the man about 5 feet to the left of her. I told Dom not to pull her in but it was to late I guess. The sad thing was they loved each other but couldn't be together. Sure they could but I know Heather would never do that to Letty or Leon. 

I watched her for about ten more minutes before she yawed and stood up. It was around 11 which was early especially for her to go to bed. She took her time and scanned the room before she spoke.

"It's been a long ass day of doing nothing I'm going to hit the sack." she yawned. A bunch of good nights were heard around the room. Her attention turned to me and for a minute I could of sworn I saw a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Goodnight Vincent." she whispered and we locked eyes. Why did it feel like she wanted to say something else?

"Goodnight Heather." I whispered back getting a smile out of her before she turned and went up the stairs. I would have to talk to her about it tomorrow.

****


	20. I'm Sorry

****

Author's Note: Its sad to say but this story is coming to an end, only one chapter left! I want to thank everyone who has supported me through this story, without you guys I don't think I would of continued it. The Epilogue should be out with in a couple days of this chapter concluding Wanting More. I hate to see it end, but here we go…..

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

**__**

Heather's POV:

It was hard to tell them that I was going to bed, thinking they would see me tomorrow. I lied to all of them something I never wanted to do but this is for the best. Vince seemed to see through my lie, almost. I hope they could forgive me but can never know the real reasons behind the lie.

I headed up to the guest bedroom to pack my few clothes and things I had there. I shoved them all in my duffle bag that I brought with me wishing there was some other way but I didn't see one. I got a shower and threw on sweats and a T wanting to be comfortable when I got into bed. Setting my alarm on my cell phone I drifted off to sleep on the bed for the last time.

The beeping phone made me come out of my comma. I groaned knowing it was only 3:30 am and that I had to get a move on. Being quiet was probably the hardest thing to do but I didn't want to wake anyone either. I slung the duffle over my shoulder and took one last look around the room before grabbing my keys and walking down stairs. I made it to the front door when I remembered about the letter for Vince. Cursing softly I snuck back up stairs and pushed the pure white envelop under his door. 

"Goodbye Vince." I said softly putting my hand on his door before creeping down stairs. I couldn't find my damn duffle bad when the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

"Where are you going?" The all to familiar voice questioned. I turned around to find Dom waiting in the shadows, holding my duffle bag, for an answer. I grabbed the bag out of his hands before preceding.

"Not sure yet." I didn't lie for once. I really didn't know.

"Why?" His tone barley audible.

"It's for the best." I paused stepping away from him, "For everyone."

"Not for you." He got closer.

"How do you know? Its not your decision, I've made my mind up you can't change it." I told him sternly realizing how close we now were.

"I'll be back but not for awhile. I'll see how you're doing with my baby there better not be any scratches on it when I get back or its your ass." I poked him in the chest trying to lighten the mood but I don't think that's possible. Before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me. It was so soft and light that I thought I was imaging it until I felt his tongue gently ease its way into my mouth. He pulled back first and gazed into my eyes. Tears spilled out of them and he kissed them away as I clung to his chest. In a way I think we both knew this day was coming but never knew when. He wrapped his arms around me one last time laying his head on top of mine. At least I was getting to say goodbye, can't have it all. 

After many passing minutes I pulled back searching his eyes. There were emotions in them that I never thought I'd see in Dominic Toretto ones that I never thought that I would put there ones that didn't belong there. I knew he was going to say something probably try to talk me out of it so I put my finger to his lips.

"Always Dominic, I'll always love you." I tried my best to smile. I slowly backed away from his silent form as he watched me not saying one word. Grabbing my duffle and slinging it on my shoulder I turned and opened the door. But before I walked out I stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, for all this. You showed me your soul and gave a part of yourself to me that no one else will ever have. You gave me something I never had, a family and I love them all but right now its not about that. They need you as much as you need them and I need to find myself so I can see who I really am. I'll never forget you, Letty, Vince, Leon, Brian, Mia, or Jesse, tell them that for me?" I stopped as I saw him nod still not saying anything. He didn't have to it was all over his face. "This isn't your fault. I'll never regret what we have done and shared. I'll be back, promise. Thank you Dominic, I'm sure as hell going to miss ya and the team. Always." by the time I finished I couldn't stop the tears. The look in his eyes was to painful to keep looking at. I slipped out the front door heading towards my car. 

I never once looked back to see if he was watching me with guilt filled eyes or if he had even moved. I never again wanted to see the pain on his face that I saw that night. If I stayed I knew I couldn't stop loving him or putting my hands on him. I didn't want to take him from what and who he is destined to be. All I could do is point him in the right direction and let him go. I have to find my inner self before I can ever come back. Where am I going? Where ever the winds blows me.

**__**

No One's POV:

The sun was sitting high in cloudless filled sky it was noon after all. The rays filtered through Vince's window and felt warm on his face. His eyes peaked open before a loud yawn overcame him. He Stretched before climbing out of and going on the search of brunch. Before he made it two steps from the bed he spotted the envelope.

"Shit!" He swore picking up the letter and fled the room heading to the room right next to his. The bed was neatly made but no one was in it, no trinkets on the bureau, no clothes hanging in the closet, no shoes under the bed, nothing. He sat on the bed and opened the tightly sealed envelope to reveal a neat hand written letter folded around a picture.

__

Dear Vincent,

By the time you get this I will be hours away. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I feel like I have to do this. I have to tell you I will miss you and the team so much I'm not sure how I'm going to hold up. I know this isn't the goodbye you wanted or deserve but its all I can give. You are the brother I never had and will make someone very happy someday. There are many reasons why I didn't and couldn't say goodbye. What would I say? How could I explain it? I wanted you to know the real truth because I feel like I owe you that much and I want you to know it. I left because of my love for Dominic. I can't hurt Letty anymore with our little love sessions. She's my best friend and I can't stay knowing I love her man. Leon, God V I really fucked everything up didn't I? He gave me the world and I wanted his best friend… then I just upped and left without even a goodbye to anyone of you. It hurts to write this all down and come to realize that I've hurt the only good thing in my life. I've waited so long to find something as great as I have found here and I just walked out on it. But I felt like it was the right thing to do. So many people in my life hut me V that I couldn't do it to you guys anymore. I want them to know that I love them all and I'm so so sorry it had to end this way but its for the best. Please tell them that for me. I'll miss all of them especially you and Dominic made sure to thank him for me. I need to find out who I really am before I come back, Vincent. That will be some time but I promise you I'll come back to keep you in line. I want Letty to have lots of kids, Dom to be a great dad, Brian and Mia to still act like their on their honeymoon, Leon to find someone who will love him like I should have, Jesse to never lose his spirit or determination for his love of cars, and you Vince to find someone who you can share your humorous yet deep personality. I wish I could be there to see it. I'm sorry for everything and I hope you can forgive me. 

Much Love,

Heather

P.S.- Make sure Dom gets the picture-

It took a couple minutes before everything sunk in. Sighing V folded the letter back up and was about to put it back in the envelope when the picture fell out of it. He picked it up off the floor and examined. His thumb ran across it knowing it was from Race Wars. Vince had to admit that they looked perfect together and seemed to fit in each other's arms like they were meant to be together. Footsteps brought V out of his trance like state and found Dom standing in the doorway. 

"She wanted you to have this." V broke the silence, holding out the picture to him. Dom walked farther into the room and took it not sure what it was. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the day it was taken.  
"She'll be back." Dom whispered pocketing the picture.  
"Not for a while. What do we tell the rest of the team?"  
"I'll think of something." Dom ran a hand over his head knowing he would miss her a lot. Yet he knew she loves him so much that she walked away to make sure he would stay with Letty where he belonged. He just wanted her to be happy, if she asked for the world he would give it to her no questions asked. How many people could turn their back on love because it was the right thing to do? She truly was someone special, someone he would love forever.


	21. Epilogue: Three years later

****

Author's Note: I never thought that I would ever finish a story. I must have about 10 sitting half written in note books that I never knew how to finish. I was looking for that one that was just it. I knew that this was it ever since I started writing it. And now I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story. I want to Thank everyone who helped me with this, and who reviewed. Especially Mary, Martha, and Rebecca. You guys have helped me so much with this and it wouldn't of been possible without you, your wonderful ideas, or your needed checking for mistakes. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story, it means a lot to me! You guys were a great motivation to get writing and get the chapter on line. I'm sorry this took so long to get out but it took a while to write. 1 page turned into 2, 2 into 8, 8 into 13 and so on. I don't think I ever wanted to end this! Lol I want to start another story so if anyone has any ideas please drop me a line!!! Thanks again! I'm going to miss you guys! ::Sniffling:: Here's the last chapter………….

****

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone seen in the movie!! I do own anyone not found in the movie! Thanks.

****

Epilogue 

Three years later: 

  
The heat was felt as the bright La sun pushed its way through the puffy clouds overlooking the now shiny metallic silver Lancer Evo with light blue twisters on the side roll silently through the streets searching for a particular address that it use to call home. Finally coming upon the one it wanted the magnificent machine paused reflecting on the way it use to sit in the now overly crowded driveway waiting for race night. Oh how it missed them.

Everything still looked the same as it did the last time she'd seen it. Well from what she could see. She pulled her throaty Lancer over not wanting to bring attention to herself. It was Sunday and if everything was still the same everyone would be in the backyard for the barbeque. Rolling down the window she found the smell of chicken and the grill greeting her. The sounds of laughing children also reached her ears and a smile appeared on her face, Letty and Dom's child would be almost three if her calculations were correct but it sounded like their were two. Mia and Brian's maybe? She wasn't sure but she knew she really wanted to meet them. 

****

Heather's POV: 

I don't know why or how but I found myself staring back at a house that I've called home. For three long years I have been fighting the feeling to come back here. I would always find myself asking why but was to damn stubborn to admit it, If only I could see them just one more time I'd….. 

"Heather? Where ya at girl?" My Nextel beeped.  
" Out for a ride Jim. What's up?"  
" Been gone a long time just checking up."   
" I'll be there in an hour or so."  
"You sure you're all right?"  
"Yea fine. Out." I clicked the phone off putting it back in my pocket. 

Jim, a guy on my team, seemed to be always checking up on me. Ahh hell what would I do without him? After my life took a turn for the worse I found him and am now heading a race team in Mexico. There are four of us, Me, Jim, Mike, and Kale, and one the best teams in Mexico. I decided that I want another person on are team, a girl preferably, of course the guys agree. That's why we're here in the states to find a new racer. I know this is the place to be but my past won't let me go. Sighing, I took a good look at the house, wanting to be back in . The car came to life and I was off to Jim, to my team, to my home. 

**__**

No One's POV: 

Heather came roaring down the road to the Hotel and pulled in behind Jim's Supra. Walking up the stairs and into the room she finds Kale and Mike are right where she left them. 

"Yo girl have a nice ride?" Mike asked.  
"Yea you could say that."   
" Where'd ya go?" Kale wondered flipping the channels.  
"Around just checking out the race tonight is all." She replied with ease.  
"Yea almost forgot about that. All them hoochie mamas…." Kale trailed.  
"Shit yea brotha." Mike hooted with a slap of the hand.  
"You two are pigs!" Heather shook her head.  
"Cute pigs though." Mike spoke up making her smile.  
"That's debatable. Where's Jim?"  
"That a way?" Kale pointed to the bedroom. Heather made her way to the bedroom to find Jim on the phone. 

"Yea Thanks Harry I'll be down in a few to pick them up."   
"From Mexico. Yea sure will. See ya in a few." Jim hung up the phone and turned to find Heather staring at him.  
"Parts are in."  
"So I've heard, how much?"  
"Between 25-30."  
"Not bad, when ya getting them?" Heather questioned.  
"Thinking about running down now." He said grabbing his keys off the night stand.  
"Why don't I get them and you grab dinner?" Heather asked wanting to see Harry.  
"Alright yea since you know where's its at."

Jim knew she use to live here but she never told him who she ran with or any details. So one day he followed her to pretty big white house with cars everywhere. He saw the DT decals on all the cars and it finally made sense. She use to run with Dominic Toretto's Crew. Everyone who was involved with street racing knew who the best was, they also knew Heather was the only one to ever tie him too. He'd watch her sit for hours just starting at the house, following her everyday for a week that's where she always went when going for one of her "RIDES". But why? What happened? What wasn't she telling him? She didn't know that he knew or that he was slowly piecing the puzzle together. 

Before Heather turned to leave Jim grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

  
"Heather." He cooed. "You sure you're okay?" Heather looked deep into light blue gray eyes before answering.  
"I'm okay just a little dazed and confused right now."   
"I'm here if you want to talk about it ya know." He trailed his finger down her cheek when he spoke.  
"I know." She paused, "Thanks Jim."   
"No problem babe." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before exiting the room to get dinner. Heather put her fingers to her lips and a slow smile came across her face. Sure Jim was very attractive with his dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, impressive build, and soft smile. Heather thought of him but pushed them away, not now! 

**__**

Heather's POV: 

As I flew down the streets the sun was setting getting ready for the millions of headlights to keep the night company. I saw Harry's little shop right away and pulled in to the barley there spot. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot yet not many people in the store. Harry was with some rich kids when I walked in and got a whistle out of them. It made Harry turn around, he took a good look at me and realization burned in his eyes. He flashed a smile at me crossing his arms over his chest shaking his head. 

"I should of known." He laughed coming over to me and giving me a bear hug.  
"Known what?" That only made him laugh more.  
"You could never stay away from my store to long." I smiled he was right.  
"It's good to see you again Harry." I whispered.  
"Damn good to see you again. How you holding up?" He asked walking me to the back.   
"A little better everyday ya know?"   
" It must have been hard losing both your parents, I'm sorry." Okay now I was confused WHAT? I didn't say anything for a couple seconds then it dawned on me, that's was my cover why I left. Damn V must of thought of it or Him.  
"Yea it was still is but I'm doing alright now just take it one day at a time." I'm lucky that I am such a smooth liar.  
"Does Dom know you're back?" I haven't heard or spoke that name in three years.  
"No only you."  
"You should go see them. They've missed you."  
"I will just waiting for the right time. How are they?"  
"Great, still the same except for some changes. Letty and Dom are proud parents of an almost three little Marie and Mia and Brian have a little boy, Brian Jr. Vince is engaged to a lovely Rebecca while Leon and Jesse are in serious relationships also." Damn thought I'd never see the day …….  
"What about you? Anything new?" He looked interested waiting for my answer.  
"A few things. After my parents passed I headed to Mexico. I ran into some people and am now head of a race team. There's four of us altogether, we came back to the states to see if we could pick up another member for our team."  
"Sounds like you're doing good, I'm happy for you."  
"Yea I am thanks." I looked up at the clock and found I've been gone almost an hour and a half. Shit! Jim's probably having a fit.  
"It's been really nice seeing ya but I really have to go or Jim's going to kill me."  
"Ahh yes the guy on the phone here for parts right?"  
"Yep." I followed him back out into the store where a large bow was sitting behind the counter.  
"Here it is."   
" How much?"  
" 15." I almost choked it was 20-30. I handed him rolls of cash making my way to the door.  
"Thank you Harry." I called out.  
"Anytime Heather, anytime." He yelled back waving to me as I pulled out of the lot speeding back to the hotel. 

  
**_No One's POV:_**

Heather walked through the door with the huge brown box that had Harry's Performance Parts in red all over it. She saw the guys watching T.V. and eating Chinese.

"Damn don't wait for me!" She joked sitting the box down on a chair.

" We didn't." Mike defended.

" What took you so damn long anyway?" Kale thought aloud.

" Getting the parts, got 'em half off." Heather continued by laying the leftover money on the table.

" Shit we should send you more often sugar." Kale laughed winking at her. Heather flipped him off and dug in watching Jim the whole time who never said a word.

Three hours later they were getting ready for the race which was in an hour. Of course everyone fought for the showers and Heather ending up winning. Everyone was done in record time and were sitting on the couch lounging around one of their many talents. 

"Alright guys listen up." Heather got everyone's attention before continuing.

" We are just going to watch, that's it. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves in any way, we're just part of the crowd." 

"Toretto still running the show?" Mike questioned.

"I believe so, He's still King of the Streets."

"Goddamn did anyone beat him?" Kale spoke up.

"Almost." Jim added his two cents and looked dead at Heather when he said it.

"Who was it?" Mike continued.

"It's not important. We ready to go?" Heather told him and gave Jim a look. He raised his brow as if to say I almost got you figured out. 

"Ride with me." He said leading the way to the parking lot not waiting for her answer.

They took two cars, Jim's Supra and Mike's 3000gt with Heather riding with Jim and Kale riding with Mike. Mike decided to have fun with it and was weaving in and out of traffic being an ass as usual. He didn't have a clue where they were going but sped ahead anyway. Jim and Heather were silent until she had enough.

"How did you know about that?"

"Know what that you tied Toretto? I put the pieces together, everyone knows who but I didn't think it was you."

"Put what pieces together? What the hell are you talking about?" She fumed not liking that he had the upper hand.

"Hmmmm….I don't know how about the fact that for more than a week you sat in front of his house for hours? Or how you never told us that you ran with them? Or how.."

"Okay okay I get it! You followed me?" Heather was getting pissed and fast.

"Yea when you disappeared for three or four hours a day." 

"You still had no right to follow me Jim!" Heather argued while giving him directions.

"Well how bout answering some of my questions then? Why did you leave? Not because your parents died right? Was that another lie? Who made that up?" Jim rambled on and on anger that she never told him any of this so he could try and help her.

"Look were here, park over there." She pointed to two empty spots, where Jim pulled the Supra in and Mike finally caught up and put the 3000 next to it.

**__**

Heather's POV:

I had to get out of that car, damn he knew everything pretty much except the personal details. It's official no matter what the past will always bite you in the ass and mine seemed to love doing it. I knew Jim was going to try and follow me but I had a knack for losing people especially in a crowd. Damn I wish I had my car! Now I have to ride home with him oh goodie! 

The sounds of thunder brought me out of my mood, I looked up to see the familiar V formation heading me way. I expected to see the Rx-7 leading it but was surprised to see the Viper out in front. He still had it. My feet wouldn't move and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to so I stayed rooted to the spot. All eyes were on them as they parted the crowd like the Red sea, or whichever one it was. When he stepped out I thought my stomach was doing freaking flips, just like I remembered. Dominic still looked the same maybe even sexier. Letty came into view next who was right by his side where she belonged, I didn't miss the huge rock on her finger either. My eyes fell on Vince next who was to wrapped up in his fiancé to notice anything. Jesse was the same way with his girl never caught her name though. I couldn't find Mia or Brian and figured they were probably home babysitting the rug rats. Leon was last and I couldn't tear my eyes from him. He also had a girl who was sitting on the hood of his car but he kept turning around looking everywhere. Ahhh so he knew someone was watching him, the only one. He started walking towards me when I turned and disappeared yet again.

The race was on and people were piling in their cars to meet at the spot. Luckily for me I found Mike and he gave me a ride not knowing where the hell Kale was. I got out and sat on his hood having a nice view of the finish line waiting for Dominic to cross it. The race was over as quick as it started with Dom coming out on top and getting all the money. Hector and Edwin were coming over my way so I got up and walked around a bit never taking my eyes off Toretto. Jim found my about 10 minutes later just watching him.

"So is he the one you call out to at night?" Jim whispered in my ear making me jump.

"Shit Jim! Don't do that I'll have a heart attack." I warned. 

"Why won't you let me help you Heather?" 

"I don't need it Jim, I'm fine really."

"Are you? You can't run forever babe. Why did you leave?"

"I don't want to talk about this now." I knew he wanted answers but this wasn't the place or the time to start asking them. I walked away in a hurry and surprisingly he didn't try and stop me. 

After the race people pretty much just hung around and bullshitted. This was rare, where were the cops? To busy eating donuts I guess. A couple racers were talking to Dom when he looked up and caught my eyes. I held them feeling safe and loved when I peered into the chocolate pools. A smile appeared over my lips and I saw confusion cross his face in waves. He was close to figuring out who I was when I mouthed the word 'Always.' Leon's voice claimed my ears as he yelled, "Cops Cops GO!" His famous line. I turned around to find Mike yelling at me to get my ass over there but I couldn't move. The flashing lights could be seen everywhere and closing fast. 

"Get your asses out of here Mike! I got a ride." I lied, he was hesitant but got in the car and flew away. 'What are you going to do now? Pull a car out of your ass?' my thoughts screamed. The lights were almost half way down the street when I heard someone pull up next to me.

"Get in!" He yelled I obeyed. Although it took me a minute to realize who it was. We were out of there like hell on wheels. Silence was the name of the game as he drove to where I wasn't quite sure. Broken Promises by Element Eighty came over the booming stereo setting the mood.

**__**

-The day you left me  
there was a feeling I have never shown  
The day you told me  
there were the words that I have never known   
And now it's over  
So what's left that I should ever feel   
cause since the day you left me I have been so alone-

The song hung in my mind as we raced and listened to the words understanding what Dom must of felt when I left, all of them. He finally looked over at me and his eyes captured my whole being. Was it pain that crossed his eyes, hurt, love? I never got the answer, he turned away from me and pushed the little pedal to the right even further.

****

- And now we're left with broken promises   
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises   
my mind has had enough - 

The song continued and with it my thoughts. Does he know that I'll always love him or does he think that since I left I was full of shit? Well he'll know the truth before the nights out.

****

- Deep inside me there are   
things that I have never told   
they burn inside me   
and now I need to know   
Why are you trying to take everything away from me   
well I'm begging you   
I'm here with nothing left to show   
cause since the day you left me I have been so alone - 

Why was everything so complicated why did I have to fall in love with the one man that I could never have? What I did to poor Leon, to Letty although they have no idea. The saying 'Love can/will conquer all' is a bunch of bull.

****

- And now we're left with broken promises   
my heart can't take no more   
and now we're left with broken promises   
my mind has had enough - 

Dominic seemed to be reading my mind as I heard him grunt and hit the little red button that sent a rush through me that took over everything inside me. The rush was incredible something so intense that it felt like you were out looking in. To be able to control something out of control was so mind blowing that it's been number one.

- Look at how you turned on me   
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see   
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me   
Don't you think I've got something to say   
Look at how you turned on me   
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see   
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me   
Don't you think I've got something to say   
Now look at how you turned on me   
You ran away and left me here with nothing to see   
I'm a man so turn around and say it to me   
Don't you think I've got something to say - 

As we rode out the rush I saw him smile and cut the car close to the left jumping on the highway heading to a destination unknown to me at the moment. Nothing could touch us when we were together, time stopped, people faded, adrenaline came out on top. I knew how Dom drove, no fear just pure raw emotion. If you ever wanted to get passed the hard ass front he put up just watch him race it spoke volumes that many missed. He's the best because of one reason, he was a natural and you could never beat a natural. Only him do I trust enough to be going almost 200 mph down a traffic littered freeway.

****

-And now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my heart can't take no more  
and now we're left with broken promises  
my mind has had enough- 

I missed him so damn much and now here I was right beside him getting the rush of a lifetime. I couldn't ask for anymore but I wanted it. My mind deceived me with thoughts of me in his powerful arms, our lips teasing each other, our hands exploring. To much to quick, would it always be like this?

Before I knew it we were at OUR spot. The one that overlooked the city and was special in itself. I got out wanting to walk around a little. The thing of it was, it still took my breath away. Just like I remembered. 

As I stood there over the City of Angles, I felt his hands around my waist his head resting on my neck. 

"Dominic….." I whispered pressing against him. 

"Heather." My name flowed from his lips, sending shivers down my spine. 

"God how I've missed you!" I paused turning to face him, "There was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you or the team. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I just had to see you again."  
"You never had to leave." He finally spoke running his fingers threw my hair.  
"I did but it was for the best." I didn't want to get into this again. "So I see you're still King of the Streets." He gave me that your full of it smile knowing damn well what I was doing.  
"Like that would ever change." He chuckled, how I've missed that sound.  
"You just didn't have me around to keep you in line. Still arrogant as ever I see, some things will never change!" I smiled at his little macho pose.   
"Is that right?" He raised his brow invading my personal space, something he really enjoyed.  
"Damn straight!" I urged him on never letting my smile falter. He kept coming at me so I kept backing up until I almost fell over a branch and fell flat on my ass. That's when I felt his sculpted arms wrap around me saving me from the dirt and the embarrassment.

"You should be more careful." He huskily said into my ear.

"You can't always save me Dominic." I reminded him, searching his eyes losing myself once again in his chocolate pools. Our lips were almost touching when my cell went off. Just great! 

"Yea?" I huffed.

"You alright? Where are you?" Jim asked. He reminded me of V, they both had unusual timing.

"It's cool I got a ride Jim. I'll be back tomorrow. I need some time to think and figure shit out. Kale and Mike okay?"

"Yea their back at the room, they think they might of found someone for our team. We'll have to check it out though. Sure you don't want me to come get you?" He offered.

"No thanks though. I'll be home tomorrow."

"You're with him aren't you? I want answers when you get home Heather." He did have a right to know but was I ready to tell him?

"We'll talk tomorrow Jim. I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Was his only reply as I shut the phone and shoved it back in my pocket. Damn why can people just let shit go? Then again look whose talking.

"Boyfriend?" Dom's rumble brought me out of my pesky thoughts and back to him.

"Who Jim? Nah just a teammate." I answered knowing how much Jim wanted more.

"Teammate?" 

"Yea. I'm running a race team down in Mexico. There's four of us, Me, Jim, Kale and Mike. I came here to look for another member, instead I found you." I walked towards the viper perching myself on the hood.

"Sounds like you're doing good, I'm happy for you." He walked over to me running his fingers through my hair.

"So how's the team?" A question that I couldn't wait to ask.

"The same really except for a few changes. Vince is engaged, Leon and Jesse are not far behind, and Marie and Brian Jr. are causing all kinds of trouble." He laughed shaking his head at the last part. 

"How is she?"

"Looks just like her mother with my personality." I noticed how his eyes lit up every time he talked about her.

"I can't imagine." I had to laugh at that.

I asked him about Mia and Brian and their little boy, pretty much any question I had over the last three years. We must of spend 2 hours just talking about the team laughing occasionally about what the two little terrors have been getting into. I noticed how his eyes lit up when he mentioned his daughter and I felt better about my previous decision. Somehow through our long talk I ended up in his arms. He was sitting behind me on the hood of the car with his arms wrapped around my waist. I was laying on him looking up at the stars thinking how did I stay away for all this time? I heard rustling of his pocket and then there it was right in front of me, the picture.

  
"You still have it." It was more of a statement than a question. I grabbed it from his hands scanning it in the moonlight. 

"Do you ever regret it?" I had to ask.

"Never, not one second babe." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head leaving me blushing which he always managed to make me do.

"You better get home its getting really late." I poked him sliding off but he caught my wrist.

"I'm a big boy Where you staying?"  
"Hotel about 10 minutes away from your house but the guys are there probably playing with their toys, if ya catch my drift." He smirked,   
"Guys after my own heart." I hit him in the arm while he laughed at my expression.  
"You're a piece of work Toretto!" I shook my head plopping down in the fresh grass. Movement was heard and the slam of his trunk when I felt something spread beside me. Looking over I saw a pretty big blanket on the ground with Dom in the middle of it.  
"You always have a blanket in the trunk?"  
"Yea, just in case."  
"I'd be real impressed if you had a case of beer in the back." He threw his head back and laughed, telling me to get my ass over there. I got up from my spot on the ground and strolled over to him, taking my time. I heard a low growl before I was pulled on top of him not minding one bit. His hands explored while his eyes held mine the whole time, there was a question in them. So I gave the only answer I knew.  
"Not yet Dominic we don't have to go back just yet." He licked his lips and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. He laid back and took me with him and I knew we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Hell I didn't care I got to be with the man I love and always will. 

No One's POV: 

It was noon the next day when they awoke the sun's gallant rays shining down on them. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the blanket was lightly covering them. Heather woke from her comfy spot on Dom's chest smiling the whole time. She looked around trying to see if her clothes were near by or if a bird had carried them off. Satisfied with seeing them a few feet away she laid her head back down only to find Dom awake. 

"Hey." She croaked  
"Hey." He whispered back, watching her stretch enjoying the view.  
"Perv" Heather joked.  
"That's not what you were saying last night or should I say screaming?" Dom teased and smiled when he saw her shocked expression.  
"Fuck you Toretto!" She yelled gathering her clothes.  
"Already did." He shot back but couldn't help but chuckle.After putting her clothes back on she got his.  
"Ya know Dom, I wouldn't piss me off if I were you." She said evilly.  
"Why's that?" He propped up on one elbow to see her waving his clothes around.  
"It would really suck if you had to drive all the way home bare ass wouldn't it? How would you explain that one? Someone raped me…." Heather couldn't finish, she was laughing to hard. Dom didn't find it so amusing.  
"What's the matter? An ant bite you in the ass or something?" She though that was even better and laughed even harder. Heather didn't have to wait long before eh jumped up and was chasing her around like a Neanderthal. 

After about an hour passed they finally decided to return home, where they belonged. Dom was sure that Letty was probably having a fit that he didn't come home last night. Heather on the other hand knew that Jim would be waiting for her, he wanted answers. 

"Ready to go?" Dom asked holding the diver door open

"Yea I guess we better." Heather huffed not wanting to leave.

The ride was pretty much silent neither knowing what to say to the other. Heather's mind was on Jim and Dom's mind was on Letty and what excuse he was going to use this time. 

"Tell her the truth, just leave me out of it." Heather softly spoke, "You needed to get away for awhile, so you went to the last place you and your dad been together. Tell her you'll take her there one day and show her." Dom turned to look at her, damn could she read him. Just like a friggin book, but that would work especially if he offered to take her there. It was his turn now.  


""Tell him everything. If he's on your team you must trust him enough." Heather looked over at him, damn she thought she was good. "You shouldn't keep him or any of them in the dark especially not if their your team." He finished and Heather was surprised. They knew each other so well it was scary at times, and now was definitely one of those times. 

A little after that Heather's gaze out the window was suddenly broke. They were back at the hotel. 

"How'd you know?"   
"Took a guess, figured you'd be at the best." He smiled.  
"You know it. Park over there next to my car, see it?"  
"Yea, changed it a bit." He noticed and turned off the car. He got out walking around mine, inspecting it for what she wasn't sure.   
"Looks good." Dom finally said after a few minutes.  
"Thanks." Heather kept turning her head looking for her teams cars but they were no where in sight. 'Wonder where they are?' She thought.  
"I have to g….." Dom started to say but was cut off when Heather pushed him against the Viper. He just watched her seeing all kinds of things play out on her face. With no seconds though Heather pushed her mouth against his in a hot searing kiss. He let out a growl as he lifted her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dom turned so now she was the one against the car, never letting go of her lips. Neither one was able to control themselves. 

"Think anyone would notice?" Heather asked breathlessly.  
"I don't give a fuck if they do or not." Dom growled taking off her shirt.  
"Naughty boy." Heather laughed as he sat her on the hood to better continue his assault.  
"Oh Dom!" Heather cried out and she felt his warm mouth lock on to one of her nipples. She was trying to undo his belt when his phone rang.   
"Shit!" She heard him yell as he stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket. He flipped open the lid but not before checking the caller id.  
"Hey baby." His voice softened.  
"Been thinking. Yea right now. I'll talk to you about it at home….." 

While Dom was on the phone with his wife, Heather looked down at herself. What the hell was she doing? Her shirt was wide open and she was about to fuck Dom in a paraking lot! She quickly put her shirt back on disgusted with her behavior. But in her mind she really knew it was more than just a fuck, she loved him. Though even she loved him he still had a wife, kid and team to take care of and look after. She shouldn't be doing this but God did she want to. Heather didn't even notice when he was off the phone or that he was talking to her, she was to wrapped up in her thoughts. 

"Heather?…."Dom called a third time.  
"What? Sorry I was just thinking."  
"I have to lea…" She cut him off yet again.  
"I know." Was all she said as she jumped off the hood and stood in front of him.   
"I love you." He whispered, brushing strands of hair away from her face.  
"I know." She repeated, tears started to spring from her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She saw the inner turmoil that was going on inside him and that only made it worse. He turned and went to get in the car when she yelled out to him.  
"Dom!" He stopped and looked at her. "Tell him I can't I'm sorry." She cried poor V. Dom gave her a nod as he got in the car and drove away to where he belonged. Heather stood there watching him leave and stayed there long after. Thunder boomed and the skies opened, her tears finally fell.  
"I love you too Dominic." She whispered before going to her room and waiting for Jim. 

Heather's POV: 

I waited for Jim for almost two hours before finally crying myself to sleep. Bastard, couldn't even call but that was the last thought on my mind. I knew I shouldn't of come back here, did I like punishing my myself? What was I expecting myself to find, Dom waiting for me with open arms? Was I lying to myself when I said I came back here to find another member for our team? Or did I just want an excuse to see Dom and the team again? Damn! Three years later I still don't have the answers, I don't think I'll ever have them. 

After a restless night's sleep I woke to an arm around my waist. Not being fully awake yet, I turn and cuddled into their chest/ 

"Mmmmm Dom….." I moaned running my nails down his bare chest.  
"Try again sweetheart." My eyes shot open, it was Jim. Shit!   
"What the hell are you doing in here? Where were you last night? You didn't even have the decency to call me? Bastard!" That was my only line of defense. Jim smiled.  
"Don't get all pissy with me cause you were expecting someone else." He shot back never loosing his smile.  
"Have to tell you though felt good having you next to me all night. Damn good!"  
"Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled I was not in the mood. He totally ignored me.  
"Tell me Heather, Where were you the other night? Hmmm…..How about answering some of my questions?" He pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me so I couldn't move.  
"Get the fuck off me! Jim." I spat, I was way beyond pissed.  
"Not until you answer me." He was calm and just waited.  
"I was with him, he gave me a ride." I said frustrated, to tired to fight him.  
"I'll say." Jim snorted.  
"You don't have a say Jim, that's just it. You don't have a say in who I see or spend my time with, not you or anyone."  
"I do when I see what it does to you." He defended, "Why do you let him do this to you?" 

"I love him Jim." I whispered the fight was just not in me. 

"I left because I love him, and the team. I couldn't hurt the team anymore, I couldn't take him away from his team, I had to let him go so I left to start over." Jim's grip loosened and he sat up looking down at me.

"So the truth is finally revealed, you fell in love with the infamous Toretto. That'll do it." Jim shook his head and just stared at me in disbelieve.

"You walked away from everything because of him." He said more to himself but I answered anyway.

"I couldn't hurt Letty or Leon anymore. It wasn't fair to either of us but then one day I woke up and finally realized at what the hell I was doing, or destroying. I knew if I stayed it only would of gotten worse. So I walked with my clothes, money and car never looking back. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I left the man I loved, my family, hell my life. For once I was truly happy but like everything thing else happiness comes with a price."

"You loved him that much that you gave up everything you worked for, everything that made you happy, hell your fucking life! This is what you were running from." He whispered, it finally all made sense. His words hit me with such an impact that I couldn't stop from crying. It felt like everything came to the surface at once and I was right back where I started.

"So that's why you can never love me like you do him? You'll never look at me like you do him. Yet you can never have him." Jim said with such hate in his eyes that I was sure I could see flames in them. I pushed him away from me and grabbed my keys off the table. 

"Don't run from us not now, not again! Don't make the same mistakes twice!" Jim yelled as I walked to the door.

"When the fuck are you going to get it? That's my decision not yours!" I screamed at him, I was way to emotional right now, driving might not be the best course to take but I had to get away. I made sure to grab his keys to just in case he wanted to follow me.

After driving aimlessly for about an hour I decided to head back towards my old apartment. It only took me about 10 minutes but after seeing that it was still standing I headed to the beach about a street over. I pulled my car right on the sand long ways and took out a case of beer and vodka that I got when I was driving around. Letty shot through my head 'My new best friends.' The first thing I did was take my phone and chuck it in the nearby sand hoping to never find it again. Then I got comfortable and started into oblivion. It was only around 1 when I got there and I think I passed out around 4 or 5 the waves lulled me to sleep or was it the booze?

No One's POV:

"Heather? Heather wake up!" A shaking hand caused her to mumble in her sleep but eventually got her to open her eyes. Heather looked up to find a face she thought she'd never see again. She pinched herself making sure it wasn't a dream, it wasn't.

"Vince?" She had to ask though she knew it him she just need him to say it.

"Yea babe the one and only." He smiled and she leaped right into his arms.

" Vincent! I'm so sorry for what I did and how I did it. God I missed you so damn much. I wouldn't blame it if you didn't forgive me." 

"I missed you too. I know why you left and that was your own decision, that was a hard thing to do. I know you wouldn't of left if you didn't have to, I'm just glad your back."

"Don't let me go V." Heather gripped him tighter.

"Wouldn't think of it." He ruffled her hair getting her to smile.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you know I was back or even where to fine me?"

"Thought you ask that. Well race night I started to notice shit, Leon for one kept looking around like a fool until I asked him what the hell was up. He told me someone was watching him, could feel it but then laughed it off as he looked over the mass of people. Then Dom never comes home that night and then is out most of the next day. Luckily for him Letty didn't catch him cause he had dirt and grass stains all over him. Still she questioned him when she got home and he told her about how he need to sort some shit out and went to the last place him and his dad been and that'd he take her there one day. Now I've known Dom since the 3rd grade and he never could pull off a lie quite like that. His mood change to that dazed and confused shit and then he mumbled something about she can't she's sorry when he was going to bed. That was it and I had a feeling it was you. I took a guess and about 2 hours but I finally found you, guess I was right."

"Damn V never thought you had it in you!" Heather laughed and picked sand off his shirt.  
"Very funny. Your turn spill." He said while taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Heather.

"I wouldn't know where to start." She told him seriously.

"How bout the beginning. Where's you go? Back for good? Why you here now? Shit like that."

"Ok you asked for it." She said and began her tale. Heather told him about the race team, Mexico, Jim, Mike and Kale and what she was going through right now still very unsure. Why she came back and how she wants to stay but knows it won't work.

"I don't know what to do about Jim though. That night I was out with Dom, today when I woke up he there next ot me. He can't believe I love Dom and that I can never love him and all this shit. I told him everything and then he pissed me off with all his shit so I left and he told me don't leave, don't make the same mistake twice. I don't think he understands that I never wanted to leave but that I had to." She huffed and saw V just watching her.

"What?!" She asked waiting for him to say anything.

"Give him a chance. I know you love Dom but you have a chance to be with someone who loves you, not just one night or sneaking around. It seems you found people who are more than just your friends why waste that? Try it see what happens, you know you'll always have a family and a home with us." She hugged him, maybe it was time to move on, let go.

"You know V not many think you have a deep side, how about showing everyone once in awhile? You're like the brother I never had V, always there to make everything better. I see you finally found someone to share your deep personality with." Heather tugged on his shirt.

"Been checking up on us have you?" 

"Of course, whose the slave….I mean the lucky girl?" V lightly punched her in the arm while she laughed.

"Smartass, her names Rebecca, her car broke down so I pulled over to help her, went out on a couple dates and now were engaged." V replied.

"I thought I'd never see the day…." Heather's voice trailed off.

"What time is it?" 

"Almost 9." 

"Shit! I left about 1. Help me find my phone!" She scurried around like a mania looking for it in the sand.

"You mean this?" Vince said holding it up, he was sitting on it.

"Thanks, I have to get going though." 

"Sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"Nah, thanks though I'll be fine."

"Heather!" V called " There's a bbq Sunday you should drop by with your team."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Everyone really misses you, Sunday at about 2."

"Alright I'll think about it, you'll here from me Vincent, promise." Heather walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a life saver Vincent, and I owe you. Thanks for everything, yet again. I'll be sure to let you know what I'm doing this time. I'll see you later!" She yelled as she hopped in her car heading back to her team or what was left of it. Vince watched her speed away and smiled, Heather was back.

Heather's POV:

I sped home, something I seemed to be doing a lot, and found that Jim's car was the only one there. 'Where the hell are Kale and Mike?' I thought not having seeing them in a while. Running up the stairs I stopped abruptly at the door, what was I going to say? Hell I'll just wing it, that was something I was almost a pro at. Walking in slowly, I shut the door quietly and crept through the room looking for any signs of life. I heard a noise in the kitchen so I headed that way, bingo. Jim was sitting on one of the stools with his back to me. Beer bottles littered the table but I had to talk to him.

"Jim." I whispered. "We need to talk." I saw his shoulders tense but eased when I walked around to face him.

"So you didn't run." His face was blank and without emotion. "What about?" He sounded disinterested.

"I can't run from you, I don't want to, ever." I said before I could think.

"I'm sure you said that before." He huffed taking a sip from his beer.

"Cut the shit Jim, we've been through that." I took his beer from him, that sure got his attention. 

"Look the past is the past and I can't change it no matter how much I want to. I did what I had to, that's it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this when we first met but I was still hurt and confused. I didn't want anyone to know. I got a second chance and I don't want to blow it, I want to make this work, Jim." I finished sitting across from him taking V's advice. It was time to move on. I finally realized what was in front of me and I wasn't going to let it slip by, not again.

"Make what work?" He held my eyes almost like he was searching for the truth that they held.

"Us, you, me. I made the mistake once by letting the one I love go, I won't do it again." It took a lot to tell someone that but I wanted him to know. He just sat there staring at me not saying anything. Maybe I was wrong. I stood up and walked around the table knowing I just bared my soul and it wasn't enough. I was more pissed at myself than him it took me a couple seconds to realize that he had a hold of my wrist. Meeting his eyes was not the easiest thing to do, I was afraid to see disappointment in them.

"Heather." He pulled me closer. "Look at me." I met his eyes.

"Let me help you, let me love you. I need you babe. You have to put the past behind you and focus on the future, us." A smile appeared on his face and I clung to him while he carried me to his room.

Not everyone got a second chance and I felt like this was it. I finally found someone who loved me even though I never so much as glanced in their direction. Through the last three years he was always there for me, always wanting to fix whatever was wrong but I wouldn't let him. Three years I never even thought of him that way, I was to preoccupied with someone I should of never of got involved with. But V was right you can't help who you fall in love with. I knew in my heart I would always love Dom but I knew I loved Jim. It was time to move on and that's exactly what I planned on doing. But there will always be the 'What if?' running through my mind, can't have it all. 

**__**

A Week Later:

It took a while but my team was finally back on track. Jim and I were together, Kale and Mike back from god knows where, and we even managed to pick up a new member. Feeling like it took forever everything seemed to be perfect. Jim was to good to me and I thought I could never find a better partner, friend, lover. This was me, all of me, I had a family again and knew I wouldn't give it up for the world.

We were heading back to Mexico, spending way to much time in Cali. I actually missed the large house on the beach where the waves kept you company when no one else could. Packing wasn't a big thing since we didn't take that much and with a new member we had more space for everything. Our dreams were simply this: go home, start up a garage/speed shop, racing would pay for everything, and eventually put a track out back where the cops could never touch us. That's going to bite them in the ass. I look back on my life and never thought I'd be right here right now. Funny how everything turned out.

"Heather?" Jim's voice broke through my thoughts. "Ready to go babe?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yea Jim I'm ready." I huffed why did I feel like I was forgetting something?

"Alright lets move out gang." He commanded.

"Where's Jules?" Mike asked about the new member.

"She's meeting us down there in a couple days. She has to get her shit ready, she has directions, don't worry." I told him knowing he liked her.

"Yea Mike don't worry, your miss thang will be there soon." Kale teased and Mike started the chase.

"Children!" I yelled but it was no use they couldn't hear me. I could smell something in the air, that's when it hit me.

"Jim what's today?"

"Sunday, why have a hot date with someone?" He joked but I wsn't listen, I stopped after Sunday. Checking my watch I saw it was around 4, good enough.

"Boys!" I called after Kale and Jim. "You hungry?" I didn't even have to ask I knew the answer.

"Hell yea." Kale spoke up from his position under Mike's arm.

"Where's the food at? I want to get my eat on!" Mike answered making Kale crack up.

"Well then let's go, follow me."

"Where?" Jim raised his brow trying to figure out my game.

"You'll see." Was all I said before firing my Evo up and waiting for them to do the same. It took a mere minute before we were out of there and on the road heading to destination x. Well I knew where I was going they didn't, I just hope I wasn't that late. 2, 4 same difference, plus being late was my trademark why lose it? Exactly.

It only took 10 minutes to get there and I knew that Jim knew what was going on. Mike and Kale had no idea whose house we were at. I got out no answering any questions but led the way to the backyard and all the noise. I know they heard the engines but they were never expecting me to walk around back. Not in a million years.

Jim, Mike and Kale followed me around to the backyard and to the shocked faces. Everyone was lounged around the picnic table talking. There were 3 girls I didn't recognize but I saw them each with their guy so I assumed that these were the 'serious relationship ones.' Leon was the first one to notice me, damn his emerald eyes.

"No fucking way…." came from his full lips which made everyone follow his line of vision. You could of heard a fucking pin drop, I hate silence. I couldn't resist.

"I'm not late am I? Where's da grub?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. 

"You know you never could keep your eye on the damn time. Always late." Dom was the one who answered me. He walked the short distance to me before wrapping me in a hug. Vince was next all smiles, he spun me around. Mia came running almost knocking Vince over. Brian was behind her with his son and of course I had to hold him. I gave him back shortly after though, I had more people to hug. 

"I always knew you'd come back." Jesse smiled hugging me. 

"I could never stay away from my family Jess."

"Yea you'd miss me to much." V laughed.

"Confident are we Vincent?" I used his full name and his fiancé giggled.

"I missed Leon more." I joked when he came near me.

"You know it babe. You can never go without me for to long." He said all to coyly before his fingers fell on my lower back right where they use to, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Shut up slutpuppy!" V teased getting a rise out of Leon who went after him. I laughed but I still couldn't find her, my eyes looked everywhere.

"Behind ya girl." Letty's voice called. I turned to see her holding Marie, she put her down before grabbing me.

"Lett I've missed you so much." She let go and picked Marie back up.

"It's been boring as hell without ya girl."

"Of course it has."

"Mommie whose dat?" Maire asked pointing to me.

"Your aunt Heather sweetie." Letty answered wiping the dirt off her nose. Marie was a spitting image of Letty only smaller. Her hair was long and wild, she was a little lighter than Letty but the sun would fix that. Her chocolate brown eyes reminded me of her father's you could get lost in them for ever. She out her arms out and looked at me.

"Do you mind?" I asked Letty.

"Nah girl she's getting heavy anyways." Letty handed her over. I wasn't so experience with little kids but I found it seemed to just come to me. Marie and I became fast friends, I carried her around most of the time and let her get away with a lot of things. I introduced Jim, Mike and Kale to the team and they fit right in. We were also introduced to some new faces also. Rebecca - Vince's fiancé, Amber Leon's girl, and Jamie Jesse's girl.

While we all sat around waiting for dinner we talked about the past three years. Mostly about me but I couldn't stay on the topic I wanted to hear about them. My eyes drifted as I was surrounded by Mia and Letty. The guys were doing their manly talks by the grill, maybe they'd finally understand the meaning of getting burnt.

Dinner was great and loud. We all shared stupid stories and laughed at how stupid we once were, how we still are. Even Jim shared some. He seemed relaxed here which I was grateful for. I thought back to the letter which I left Vince the night I left. The things I thought I'd never see or happened were right here in front of me and I couldn't be happier. Things finally worked out and I found myself in the middle of two families who were now united, now one. I was back and we were all together, just like old times. I have my family, and that's all I will ever need or want. 

**__**

I always wanted more when I was younger, and now, now I have it…………..forever.

****


End file.
